


It Can Be A Wonderful Life

by MTK4FUN



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Counseling, Dating, Depression, F/M, unemployment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-03-03 03:51:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 38,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2837054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTK4FUN/pseuds/MTK4FUN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern AU - A handsome baker reminds Katniss that life can be good again.  </p><p>Chapter One written for Prompts in Panem's 2014 Holidays in Panem Challenge.</p><p>Chapter Two written for Prompts in Panem's Real or Not Real: Everlark Dreamscape Week, Day 6.</p><p>Chapter Three written for Prompts in Panem's Farewell Tour, Day 2.</p><p>Chapters Four, Five and Six written to complete this story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I am sometimes wildly, despairingly, acutely miserable, racked with sorrow, but through it all I still know quite certainly that just to be alive is a grand thing. - Agatha Christie

Katniss sat on the hard bus seat and pulled the business card from her coat pocket to study it again. Mellark Bakery. She turned it over. Just a name. Peeta. 

“It’s getting pretty damn cold. If it snows more than a couple of inches the buses will stop running.”

Startled, she broke free of her thoughts to look at the driver who was speaking. Katniss was the only passenger sitting near him. Was she supposed to answer? She didn’t want to talk to anyone.

The driver continued. “I hope it does snow, I’d like the time off work.”

“Right,” she mumbled, his offhand comment condemning her.

She never expected to be unemployed this long. It had been over a year now. She’d exhausted every last physical resource she once had. She had no apartment, no furniture, no car, no savings. She didn’t even have a cell phone. The people she’d once called friends had abandoned her. She was living completely on the generosity of her sister Prim and her brother-in-law Rory. 

Six weeks ago, she’d reached the end of her mental resources as well. She’d finally accepted Prim’s offer to pay for counseling, and had begun to see Dr. Aurelius. Even though Katniss had only seen him a handful of times since, the act of telling an impartial party her Job-like tale of woe had lifted her spirits more than she ever thought.

After every visit, Dr. Aurelius had given her homework. Shower. Get dressed. Eat. Exercise. Leave the house. 

It was that last piece of advice that had ultimately led to this early morning bus ride. Yesterday she’d agreed to take her niece Wren to visit Santa Claus at a nearby mall, just a short walk away. Katniss figured the outing would knock off most all of the items on Aurelius’ daily list in a single shot.

She’d waited at the side when the five-year-old had climbed up onto Santa’s lap. The man looked authentic in his red fur suit, with a real white beard, a merry face, and blue eyes that twinkled when he smiled.

“What do you want for Christmas?” Santa asked.

“A doctor’s kit, so I can be just like my mommy and daddy.” 

“Is that all?” 

Wren shook her head. “No, my Auntie Katniss needs a job, and a boyfriend would be nice, too.”

Katniss scowled as Santa turned to stare at her. There was no way a five-year-old had come up with that request. Wren must have heard her parents talking. 

“I’ll see what I can do,” Santa said. He whispered something into the child’s ear. 

Then Wren had climbed down from his lap and hurried toward Katniss.

“Santa wants to talk to you.”

Already another child was making his way to Santa’s lap.

“Your turn is over,” Katniss reminded her niece.

But Santa was motioning for the next child to wait, and for Katniss to step forward.

“Are you Katniss?” Santa asked, when she walked up, holding Wren’s hand.

“Yes, I’m sorry…”

But the man stopped her. He pulled a card from his pocket. “My son’s looking for someone to help him during the Christmas rush. I can’t make any promises about the boyfriend part, but he’s single.”

He handed her the business card she was now fiddling with. Peeta must be his son’s name. 

She’d meant to throw the card away. She wasn’t looking for a job at a bakery. She had a college education. Besides she didn’t even know if she could work in her current mental state. But when Wren had told her parents about Santa giving Auntie Katniss the business card, she didn’t have much choice.

Both Prim and Rory had pounced on the idea of Katniss working, even if it was only a temporary position. 

“Please,” Prim pleaded. “You need to rebuild your confidence.”

“I’ll think about it,” Katniss had said. But after overhearing Rory argue with Prim later, threatening to drive Katniss to a homeless shelter if she didn’t do something, Katniss decided to follow up on Santa’s recommendation. For Prim.

Mellark Bakery was located in downtown Panem, a thirty-minute bus ride from the suburbs where Prim and Rory lived. 

Although it was eight o‘clock in the morning, the colored lights that decorated the main street of town were already on, giving the shopping area a cozy glow. 

The sidewalks were still empty though; most of the businesses didn’t open until ten. Katniss shoved her hands in her pockets to keep warm as she made her way to the bakery, stopping at the large display window in front to admire the frosted cakes and gather her courage before entering.

The tinkle of a bell announced her arrival. Immediately she was overcome by the smell of sugar and cinnamon, and embraced by warm air that surrounded her like a generous hug.

The strangest sensation came over her, a kind of nervous tingling and somewhere in the recesses of her mind a soft voice whispered, “You’re home.” She breathed a little easier.

There was a man behind the counter ringing up a customer’s purchase. He was of average height and had a stocky build. His hair was ash blond, and when he smiled and wished the customer “a good day,” his blue eyes twinkled. Yes, this was definitely Santa’s son.

“Can I help you?” he called to Katniss as the customer left.

Katniss pulled the card from her pocket. 

“Are you Peeta?”

“Yes.” 

“Your father gave me this card yesterday. He said you were looking for help in the bakery.”

Peeta blanched. “That’s impossible. My dad’s dead.”

Instinctively Katniss put a hand to her forehead rubbing it. What the hell?

“I’m sorry, I must have misunderstood him then.” She dropped her hand to fiddle with the braid that hung over her shoulder, and took a deep breath before continuing in a shaky voice. “Santa gave me this card and said you were looking for help.”

“Santa?”

“Yes, the one at Capitol Mall. I took my niece to see him yesterday.” She sighed assuming Peeta must think her to be an idiot.

Peeta shook his head. “I don’t know anyone playing Santa at the mall, but I am looking for help. My assistant Rue left town for a family emergency and with the holidays….”

He didn’t finish speaking; instead he walked around the counter toward her. He tripped, and for a moment Katniss thought he would fall at her feet. But he caught himself. 

“Sorry about that,” he murmured, his cheeks turning pink. It made his eyes look even bluer. He stretched out his hand. She shoved the card into her pocket and put her hand out to shake his.

His hand was warm and large, and dwarfed hers. 

“So you know that I’m Peeta, but I don’t know your name.”

“Katniss, er, Katniss Everdeen.”

“Nice to meet you Katniss. He paused for a moment. “Your hands are so cold; you must have a warm heart.”

She hastily dismissed the compliment. “It’s freezing outside.”

“Let me get you something hot to drink. Have a seat.” He pointed to his right where there were two small booths set into the wall.

A couple of customers came in while Katniss sat. She waited patiently for Peeta as he helped them, taking careful note of his friendly demeanor. 

She studied the bakeshop with its gleaming display counters filled with mouth-watering treats. The walls were painted a cheerful yellow and framed paintings of scenes from nature were hung. 

A small tabletop Christmas tree, decorated with white lights and candy canes, sat on the counter near to the cash register. Holiday music played softly in the background. The atmosphere was one of a warm, inviting home, not a business. 

When the customers had left, Peeta came to the table with a mug of hot chocolate topped with whip cream and a fruit pastry.

“Here.” 

Katniss eyed the treat. “You didn’t have to do all that.”

Peeta smiled. “I want my employees well-fed.”

“What?” Was he going to hire her just like that?

“You’re looking for a job, aren’t you?” 

Katniss nodded. 

“And you’ve saved me the trouble of having to advertise for the position. Although I’d love to know who that Santa was.”

“He had the same eyes as you. Blue.”

Peeta grinned at her and Katniss remembered Santa’s words that Peeta was single. A giddy feeling came over her for just a moment. It was as if she’d won the lottery, being offered a job in this warm inviting place and working with such an attractive and generous man. There had to be a catch somewhere.

“It’s only temporary, of course,” Peeta said. “Until Rue can come back.”

That was the catch. “When do you think that will be?”

“A couple of weeks, at least. Likely after New Year’s.”

Katniss nodded. Well at least she’d have some money in her pocket for the holidays. It was humiliating to be asking her little sister for cash. 

She took a bite of the pastry, unintentionally moaning as the sweet buttery dough melted across her tongue. It was the first food in a long time that tasted good.

Peeta smiled at her reaction and her cheeks grew red.

“Can you start now? When you finish eating? ”

“All right.” 

It hardly seemed fair that she was getting paid because Peeta spent most of the morning training her on the cash register. The bakery also sold hot drinks and bottled water and soda. Peeta showed her how to operate the coffee maker, and where he kept extra napkins and cups and plastic silverware. 

He gave her a tour of the kitchen. “You won’t be doing any baking. I do most of it before the shop opens.”

In between his instructions, customers came in. Katniss bagged up their purchases at first, but by the afternoon she was ringing them up on the register.

Peeta let her go at five with a sack of unsold cookies and a request to be back by eight o’clock in the morning. 

Prim was all over Katniss with questions when she arrived home. “Where have you been? Why didn’t you call? I’ve been so worried.” 

But her sister’s complaints disappeared when Katniss told her about the bakery and her boss Peeta and how she was expected to be at work by eight the following morning. And it cheered Katniss to give Wren the cookies, even if they really were from Peeta. It was nice to be the giver and not the taker for a change.

Prim’s over-the-top response to the good news and her triumphant, almost braggart-like announcement to Rory when he arrived home made Katniss uncomfortable. It made her realize the effect her personal problems were having on her sister’s marriage.

Katniss’ good mood was long gone when she lay on the couch trying to fall asleep. Her head was filled with loathing. How could she have fallen so low as to be happy to work the counter in a bakery? A job that she would have scorned only a year earlier. 

She almost convinced herself not to go back the next day when it dawned on her that the entire time she’d spent with Peeta, she’d never once given thought to the mess in her life. Maybe that’s why she felt so awful tonight, the jarring transition from light-heartedness to outright despair was too much.

A technique that Dr. Aurelius suggested came to mind. He’d told her to make a list of her good memories when she was feeling low. She closed her eyes and concentrated on the smells in the bakery, the taste of the buttery pastry and the other treats Peeta had encouraged her to try over the course of the day, the holiday music, which she usually detested, the twinkling lights of the counter-top tree, even the friendly banter between the customers and Peeta, who had always found a way to bring her into the conversation. All of these thoughts relaxed her. She fell asleep dreaming of blue eyes. 

Prim shook her awake the next morning. “The weatherman’s predicting snow. You might want to leave early.”

Katniss remembered the bus driver’s warning the previous day.

“If the buses stop running, I can swing by and pick you up after the clinic closes,” Prim promised. 

Katniss dressed quickly, layering her clothing and putting on her warmest coat, bundling herself with a scarf, and donning a hat and gloves.

The ride to the bakery took longer than the previous morning and Katniss was glad she’d left early. It was 7:30 a.m. when she stepped off the bus. She knocked on the glass window, hoping Peeta wouldn’t mind her early arrival, but she didn’t feel like walking around to kill time. Big flakes had begun to fall, and the sidewalk was icy.

Through the glass she saw Peeta coming out of the doorway from the kitchen. He seemed intent in thought, but when he looked toward the window and saw her, his face erupted into a big smile. 

Suddenly he stumbled, but he reached for the counter to steady himself.

The action surprised Katniss but she chalked it up to simple clumsiness. 

“You’re early,” he greeted her, once the door was unlocked.

“I wanted to beat the snow.”

Flakes were already stuck to her hat, scarf, and coat after walking the short distance from the bus stop to the bakery.

“Sit down and I’ll get you some hot chocolate. Or would you rather have coffee?”

“Chocolate is fine, thanks.”

While Peeta prepared her drink, Katniss took off her damp coat and accessories and hung them on the hooks in the warm kitchen where the aprons were stored. She put on the white apron she’d worn the day before. It was too big, but she wrapped the tie around her waist two extra times and tied a knot.

She sat down at the same booth in the bakery where Peeta had fed her breakfast yesterday. He already had a cup of hot chocolate and a roll with melted cheese on top waiting for her.

“I’m glad to see you,” Peeta said, sitting down across from her. “I wasn’t sure if you’d make it today because of the storm.”

“I didn’t want to lose my job.”

Peeta smiled. “I wouldn’t let you go that easily, Katniss.”

Unexpected warmth flooded her cheeks as she wondered if there was another layer to Peeta’s words. Was he flirting with her? Of course that was silly. Why would a good-looking guy like Peeta who owned a business and had it all together ever be interested in someone like her? 

Peeta turned the sign on the door over to “Open” at eight. He put on the radio station with its holiday music and left Katniss in front to handle the customers.

It was busy as other shop owners stopped by to grab coffee and pastries before opening their stores. Peeta came out to talk with a few. Everyone was worried that the snow would hurt business.

And it did just that. As it continued to fall, fewer customers entered the bakery. During a break in the music around noon, the radio announcer told of multiple accidents on the roads. “Stay home if you want to be safe.”

An hour later, the phone rang. Peeta picked it up in the back and then he called out, “it’s for you, pick up the line in front.”

Katniss picked up the phone attached to the wall behind the register. Who would be calling her here?

“Katniss,” Prim spoke quickly, “Rory and I can’t make it home tonight. There was a seven-car pile up on the highway. All of the injured people were sent to Capitol General. Rory has a few surgeries to do and they need extra docs so I’m heading over. Wren’s school is closing early because of the weather and canceling the after-school daycare but I convinced the mother of one of her friends to drop her by the bakery. Could you take her home on the bus for me?”

“Yes, but can you hold a minute.”

She covered the mouthpiece of the phone. “Peeta,” she called.

He poked his head around the doorframe. 

“Would it be all right if my niece stayed here until I get off work? My sister and brother-in-law are stuck at the hospital.”

“That would be fine.”

“It wouldn’t be an inconvenience, then?”

Peeta laughed. “We have no customers. It’ll be fine Katniss.”

“Thanks.”

She uncovered the mouthpiece. “Okay Prim. I’ll be looking for her.” 

Wren was dropped off by an apologetic mother who was in a hurry, but not too much of a hurry to accept a bag of cookies from Peeta.

“You didn’t have to do that,” Katniss said after the woman left. 

“They’ll go stale. We have no customers.”

Meanwhile, Wren walked down the length of the glass case in amazement.

“This is where you work Auntie Katniss?” The awe was evident in her voice.

“Yes,” Katniss murmured, self-conscious because after all she’d only worked at the shop for two days. 

“Can I work here someday, too?” the little girl asked.

Peeta chuckled at the comment. “Would you like something to eat, and maybe some hot chocolate?” 

Wren looked to Katniss as if to ask permission. 

“All right,” Katniss said, but she turned to Peeta. “But not too much whip cream on top.”

“Not like your chocolate then,” Peeta teased.

“No, she’s a little girl.”

Peeta chuckled. But when he came back to the table, Katniss saw he’d put her drink in a child-sized cup used for expresso. 

“You should take off for home when she’s finished eating,” Peeta said. “Not much happening here.”

“All right,” Katniss agreed.

“And if it continues to snow through the night, stay home tomorrow. Don’t risk your safety trying to get here.”

As soon as Wren finished the last crumb of her sugar cookie, Katniss had the girl’s coat and hat ready for her to put on. “Come on Little Bird, we need to get home.” 

Reluctantly Katniss accepted a bag of cheese buns and more cookies from Peeta before she left.

“Take them. I’ll just end up throwing them away,” he told her.

She and Wren waited at the bus stop for nearly thirty minutes as snow fell upon them until a woman trudging down the street stopped to talk to them. “Haven’t you heard? The city shut down the bus service because of the snow.”

Panicked, Katniss pulled Wren close. They needed to find shelter and call Prim immediately. It would be getting dark soon.

Holding tightly to Wren’s hand, the pair plodded back to the bakery.

Katniss hoped Peeta was still there. What would she do if he’d already left? Fortunately the sign was still turned to “Open,” and the door unlocked. 

“Peeta,” Katniss called out as soon as she and Wren got inside. “Can I use your phone?”

Peeta came out from the kitchen. “Is something wrong?”

“The buses stopped running. I need to call my sister. She’ll have to find someone to pick us up.”

“Okay,” Peeta said, pausing to add, “I’d offer to drive you, but my car doesn’t do well in snow.”

Katniss walked behind the counter and made the call. But all she could do was leave a message, first on Prim’s cell, and then at the hospital. 

She began to panic, wondering what she was supposed to do, when Peeta made a suggestion. “Why don’t you and Wren come home with me? There’s an extra bedroom.”

“I thought you said you couldn’t drive your car.”

Peeta laughed. “I live upstairs.” He pointed to the ceiling.

Katniss bit her lip. It was a kind offer, but she hated imposing on him. He’d already been too generous with all the food he’d given her and letting her use his phone.

The loud ring of the phone interrupted her thoughts. “That must be my sister,” Katniss said, immediately relieved from having to make a decision about accepting Peeta’s offer. 

She picked up the receiver. 

“Hello, can I speak to Peeta Mellark?”

“I’ll get him.” 

She turned to Peeta. “It’s for you.” Her hand shook as she handed him the phone because she knew the voice on the other end of the line. It was the low, melodious voice of Dr. Aurelius. She walked to the front of the shop and toward Wren to give Peeta a semblance of privacy. 

“Hello,” Peeta spoke into the phone. He was quiet for a few seconds. “No problem. I understand. My car slides all over the place in this weather, too.” He stopped speaking and listened. “It’s been a great few days. I can’t wait to tell you about it. Okay, same time next week.”

He hung up the phone and came out from behind the counter. 

“What do you say about my offer Katniss?”

His question startled her because she was still grappling with the fact that Peeta was seeing her counselor. Whatever for? What problem could this successful, good-looking, generous man possibly have? To her eyes, his life looked too good to be true.

Her head ached as she tried to make up her mind. She hated being so ambivalent. She’d always prided herself on her ability to make snap decisions, but over the past year every decision she’d made had turned out to be wrong. 

Wren solved the problem for her. “I’m cold,” she whimpered. “Can we stay here?”

Katniss sighed. “All right, we’ll accept your offer Peeta. Let me call my sister to let her know.”

While Katniss left another message for Prim, Peeta locked the front door and turned the sign over to say “Closed.” 

Katniss walked over to Wren and noticed that the floor was wet with melting snow. Both she and Wren had dripped snow all over the bakery floor.

“Sorry Peeta. I’ll clean it up.” She pointed to the trail of water that seemed to be everywhere. 

Peeta shook his head. “Don’t worry, it’s only water. It’ll dry overnight cause I’m keeping the heat on down here. Don’t want any pipes to burst. Be careful though that you don’t slip.”

Katniss reached for her niece’s hand and led her into the kitchen to hang up their coats.

When their outerwear was off, Peeta opened a door on the far end of the kitchen. “Ladies first,” he said, switching on the light. A steep, carpeted staircase led up to a landing. Two sturdy metal handrails lined the stairwell on both sides. Wren raced ahead. 

“She’s got a lot of energy,” Peeta commented.

Katniss turned back to smile at Peeta, noticing his arms were stretched out so that each hand was clutched firmly to the handrail. It made Katniss wonder if he’d ever fallen down the stairs because his grip was so tight.

Wren pushed open the unlocked door at the top and rushed into the dark apartment, causing Katniss to take off after her.

“Wren, stop.”

The child had run past the sofa and long coffee table to stand in front of the big window that overlooked the street. The scene was one from a Christmas card. Snow was falling and the colored lights gave everything a soft glow. 

Katniss heard the door close behind her and Peeta’s loud walk across the hardwood floor. 

“You have a lovely view,” Katniss said, turning toward him.

“It’s easy to take for granted when you see it everyday,” Peeta said. “But you’re right. It is nice, especially with the snow.” He stood there for a minute or two with them to appreciate the sight before offering to make them dinner.

“I have some canned soup and I can go downstairs and get some bread.”

Katniss handed him the bag of cheese buns and the second bag filled with cookies he’d insisted they take. “We can eat these.”

Peeta took the bags and walked to the tiny kitchenette in the corner of the room, flipping on a light when he got there.

While he prepared the meal, Katniss took Wren to the tiny bathroom they’d passed while entering the apartment.

By the time the two of them had washed their hands, Peeta had set out three bowls of tomato soup on the coffee table, along with mugs of hot cider, a plate of reheated cheese buns, and the sugar cookies. 

He left the light on in the kitchen and with the colored lights from the street; the shadows on the walls gave the room a cozy, almost dream-like glow.

They sat on the couch and ate quickly. Afterwards Wren leaned up against Katniss and closed her eyes falling asleep.

“She’s a cute little girl,” Peeta said as he sat back on the sofa to face Katniss. He sipped at the mug of cider. “Do you spend a lot of time together?”

“Yes, we live together.” She’d never explained her situation to Peeta because he’d never asked and for that she’d been grateful.

“With your sister too?”

“And my brother-in-law. I’ve been out-of-work for a while…” Katniss’ voice trailed off. 

Peeta nodded. “I understand how that goes. I used to be an artist.” He pointed to a large canvas that hung across the room. It was a painting of a meadow filled with wildflowers, yellow and orange.

“You did that?” Katniss’ eyes widened. She would have like to stand up and study it closer, but Wren was nestled across her lap and she didn’t want to wake her. “Did you do the ones in the bakery as well?”

Peeta nodded.

“They’re beautiful.”

Peeta grinned, obviously pleased at the compliment. 

“Why did you give it up?” 

“I couldn’t earn a living at it.” The disappointment was evident in his voice. “And then my Dad died and some other stuff happened and I took over the bakery and just didn’t have it in me to make any more art.”

Katniss wondered about the “other stuff” Peeta referred to. Was it a failed relationship? 

“It’s been a rough year,” Peeta continued. “But things are turning around. In fact the last couple of days have been great.” 

The smile he gave her made her think for a moment he was talking about her. But of course that couldn’t be true. He must be referring to something else.

Katniss picked up her mug and took a swallow of cider.

Both were silent for minute when Peeta began to speak.

“I should probably explain about my leg since we’re working together. I’m sure you saw me trip a couple of times.”

An uncomfortable feeling came over Katniss as she waited to hear what Peeta would say, but she nodded, encouraging him to continue.

“I have a prosthetic leg,” he said, raising the hem of his pants to show her the silver limb.

Unconsciously she raised her hand to cover her gaping mouth.

“I’ve had it for a little over a year now, but I still trip up occasionally, usually when I get nervous.”

Did she make him nervous? “What happened?”

Peeta rubbed his hand across his jaw. “I’d like to tell you it was something cool, like I was in a motorcycle race or running with the bulls in Spain. But it was just dumb luck. A cut on my calf got infected. It took awhile until the doctors found an antibiotic that I wasn’t allergic to but by then it was too late. The poison had spread and it had to come off.”

“How much?”

“Just below the knee. 

“I’m sorry,” Katniss said. “I didn’t know.”

“Did you think I was clumsy? He sounded ashamed.

“Something like that,” Katniss admitted.

“So tell me something about yourself,” Peeta changed the subject. “I’ve told you everything about me.”

Katniss doubted that Peeta had told her everything, but she had to admit he’d shared a lot more than she had.

Trying to think of something to say she blurt out the thing that had been on her mind ever since she’d answered the phone in the bakery. “We’re seeing the same therapist, Dr. Aurelius.”

A multitude of emotions crossed Peeta’s face before he composed himself. “Wow. Well that’s a weird coincidence.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “How did you know?”

“I recognized his voice when I answered the phone.”

“Oh.” 

Katniss bit her lip wishing she could take back her words. She liked Peeta. A lot. Why had she felt the need to mention his therapy? It was none of her damn business.

Tears came to her eyes and she blinked a few times, hoping he didn’t notice. 

“He’s a good doctor,” Peeta finally said. He stared at the dirty dishes on the table, before lifting his face to meet her eyes. “He’s helped me a lot in adjusting to the new leg. It was dark going for a long while.”

“He is good,” Katniss agreed. She wasn’t ready to tell Peeta all her problems yet, confess just how low she’d sunk into the pit of depression. But it was nice to have a friend who understood. 

“I don’t have a television, but we could watch a movie on my laptop,” Peeta said suddenly. “I have a lot of DVDs, even some Christmas ones.”

“All right,” Katniss agreed.

When they’d decided on the movie, Peeta set the laptop onto the table and inserted the disc into its side. Katniss moved Wren off of her lap and laid the child’s head on the arm of the couch before moving to the center. 

As she lost herself in the holiday classic about a despairing man who, with the help of an angel in training, is finally, miraculously, able to accept help from others, it occurred to Katniss that maybe she was experiencing a Christmas miracle of her own. A mysterious Santa with a business card, an inner voice telling her that she was home, a curious coincidence revealed. 

Maybe they were all signs that her life was heading in a new and better direction.

She turned to glance at Peeta who had moved closer to her and awkwardly stretched his arm out along the back of the sofa behind her. She blinked for a moment and took a deep breath. 

Yes, the world was looking a little more hopeful already.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for Prompts in Panem's Real or Not Real: Everlark Dreamscape Week, Day 6

Seven Weeks Later

 

Katniss’ lips left Peeta’s. She dotted kisses down the side of his face stopping to suck lightly just underneath his jaw where it met the tender flesh of his neck. He tasted of cinnamon and sugar. She emptied her mind completely, lost in the sensation of feeling truly alive. It felt like she was waking up after a long sleep.

Wanting so much more, she pulled away from him and lifted her t-shirt over her head leaving her wearing a white camisole.

But instead of reaching for her like she expected, Peeta leaned back into the couch cushion. 

“We should stop.” His voice was hoarse.

Katniss blinked a few times. Her stomach dropped as she caught sight of his serious expression. 

Oh no. What had she done wrong?

“You should probably put your shirt back on,” he murmured, his eyes glancing at her chest for the briefest of moments before returning to her face. 

Her cheeks burned. She thought Peeta was enjoying himself. Even though she was the one who had made the first move, he had certainly kissed her back. 

Katniss leaned over and picked up the t-shirt she’s tossed onto the coffee table next to the open laptop. A sample layout for a bakery website that she had designed showed on the screen mocking her. Quickly she turned the shirt right side out and put it over her head.

The intensity of the previous few minutes was over. Anxiety was descending upon her.

“I’m sorry. I thought…”

Peeta’s face reddened. “It’s not your fault Katniss. There’s nothing I want more than to take you into my bedroom and …” 

He didn’t have to say anymore. The intensity in his eyes said it all. His hands were fisted as if he was trying to fight himself. 

“But this is all wrong. You deserve better than this.”

Her jaw dropped, wondering what could be wrong when everything about Peeta felt so good. 

Did he have a girlfriend that he hadn’t told her about? She’d been working at his bakery for seven weeks now and living in the guest room over the bakery for the past two weeks and he’d never mentioned anyone. 

In fact she distinctly remembered the mysterious mall Santa Claus, the one who had told her about the job at the bakery, saying that Peeta was single.

It was amazing how all the pieces of her life had come together when she’d taken Santa’s advice and sought out the temporary job at the bakery. 

A daily routine, a paycheck with her name on it, and of course the cheerful attitude of her handsome employer, had boosted her self-esteem that had hit rock bottom after losing her corporate marketing job and subsequently most everything she owned.

Peeta’s employee had quit after the holidays. When he offered Katniss a permanent position that entailed working the front counter and creating and implementing a marketing plan for the bakery, she quickly accepted it.

The offer of housing had been the frosting on top of the cake. It meant that Katniss could move out of Prim’s and Rory’s house, skipping the long bus commute she’d been making daily. She’d have more time to work on the marketing plan when the bakery was closed in the evenings. This could be the start of a career as a freelance marketing consultant.

However, she never would have guessed that in just two weeks of sharing the same living space with Peeta that they’d be in each other’s arms. That she’d be taking her shirt off and eagerly hoping for more clothing to follow. 

There had been some shy flirting between the two over the past seven weeks, but they hadn’t even kissed each other before this evening. She hadn’t realized how desperately needy she was for affection.

Hurt at Peeta’s reaction, she pouted. “Why do you say it’s wrong?”

Peeta looked uncomfortable. “I don’t know how to say it exactly, but this is too fast. Dr. Aurelius…”

“You told him about us?” 

Katniss had accidentally discovered that she and Peeta were patients of the same counselor, Dr. Aurelius, shortly after she came to work at the bakery. She’d told Peeta about the connection they shared. It had been an awkward moment but in some ways it had bonded them. Peeta had talked about his sadness over the amputation of his lower left leg and the adjustment to the prosthetic limb. She’d been less forthright but had mentioned her long stint of unemployment that led to her own depression. 

“Not specifically. I didn’t mention you by name.”

Both had agreed not to tell Dr. Aurelius about their connection. Neither was sure of the ethics of the doctor treating two people who worked together, and were even roommates now. They both liked the man and neither wanted to find another doctor.

Peeta rubbed the back of his neck. “After months of talking with the doctor about every mistake I’ve ever made, I realized I want to live more deliberately.“

Katniss was baffled at Peeta’s explanation. “What does that even mean?”

“I don’t even know your favorite color Katniss. I’d like to know all the little things about you before I know, well, the other bigger things.”

He reached for her hand and squeezed it. 

Katniss shivered at his touch. What exactly did he mean by getting to know her better? He already knew her. They’d been working together since before Christmas. She suspected Peeta was saying these things in an attempt to reject her nicely without making her feel bad.

Clearly her unconscious mind was confused as well. That evening while sleeping alone in Peeta’s spare room, she had a terrible nightmare. She was lying at the bottom of a deep grave and every person that had abandoned her over the past year, her former boss and all her friends, came and threw a shovel full of ashes on her. It was quite a long dream, considering the list of people who’d hurt her. The deeper she was buried, the harder it was to breathe. She tried to call out, begging them to stop, but the ashes filled her mouth and nose and she couldn’t make a sound. The shovel scraped on and on.

The loud ringing of Peeta’s alarm cried through the thin walls and woke her. Her heart was pounding and sweat trickled down her face as she tried to calm her breathing. 

Peeta got up at four thirty every morning to begin the day’s baking. She listened to him stumble around the apartment, heard the shower turn on and off, and then the door to the apartment shut as he went downstairs to begin baking.

Katniss wasn’t due downstairs until eight when the shop opened, but since she’d moved into the apartment she’d been arriving at seven thirty to eat breakfast with Peeta. She’d drink hot chocolate and eat a pastry before starting work.

She groaned as she thought about facing him this morning. Was she supposed to pretend that nothing had happened between them? 

But she didn’t want to go back to sleep either. What if her nightmare started all over again? Instead she got up, showered, and dressed. It was still early but she decided to head downstairs despite Peeta’s presence. She had to keep busy. Her thoughts were so disparaging right now she didn’t want to think.

Peeta was in full-baker mode when she got downstairs. His movements were swift and deliberate, mixing cake batter, kneading bread dough, taking a tray of cookies out of the oven. With his back to her, he didn’t even notice her for several minutes.

“Hey,” she eventually called out. “I couldn’t sleep. Can I help you?”

Obviously lost in his thoughts, Peeta startled before turning around and smiling. “Sure. You can help me with the sugar cookies. They need to be cut out and put on a tray.”

He motioned for her to join him at the long worktable in the center of the room. With a few strokes of the rolling pin, he’d deftly flattened out the cookie dough and then handed her a heart-shaped cookie cutter. 

Hearts for Valentine’s Day. Katniss sighed as she got to work. 

She figured he was going to pretend last night hadn’t happened. It was probably for the best considering that they were working together and sharing a living space.

They stood side-by-side in silence for the longest time. Once she was finished, Peeta gave her a blob of bread dough and instructions on how to knead it. She worked out her frustrations on the dough, pummeling it fiercely.

“Woah, I think you’re done with that loaf,” Peeta interrupted her work. “If you knead it any more there won’t be any gluten left to make it hold its shape.

“Why don’t you stock the front display,” he suggested. 

“Okay,” she muttered, eager to be out of his presence.

Later, after the front was fully stocked, Peeta came out from the back. “Let’s take a break. I’ll make you some chocolate. Would you like an apple muffin or a cheese bun?”

“Can I have both?” She wanted to make herself feel better and food was the only option presently at hand.

“Sure.”

She sat down in one of the booths and waited as Peeta brought two cups of chocolate and then went back for two plates.

He sat across from her. “I wanted to talk to you about last night,” he began.

“Do we have to?” She was so embarrassed. It was obvious that Peeta wasn’t interested in her and was too decent to take things any further last night.

“Well, yeah. I owe you an explanation.” His eyes caught hers then flitted away.

Did she make him nervous? 

“I like you a lot Katniss. I’d like to be more than just a friend.” 

Her heart fluttered as she stared into his bright blue eyes. She hadn’t expected him to say that, hadn’t expected to feel slightly giddy at his words.

“But we got way ahead of ourselves last night. I’ve done that before and it didn’t turn out so well.”

Thinking about Peeta with some other woman made Katniss surprisingly heartsick. Why did she feel as if she already had a claim on him? 

“I’d like to date you Katniss. You deserve to be romanced.”

Date her? Romance her? Who talked like that? It sounded so formal, so old-fashioned. Lost in her thoughts, she almost missed the next part. 

“I’m thinking us being roommates right now probably isn’t such a good idea though.”

“You want me to move out?” Katniss was shocked. And then panic overtook her. Where was she supposed to go? She didn’t have enough money saved yet to get an apartment. And Rory would give Prim hell if she moved back with them.

Peeta continued. “I know it’s an awful thing to ask since you just moved in but trust me when I say it would be better for both of us.”

Better for you maybe, she thought.

“I can bump your salary up since it included housing; and I’ll help you look for a place, if you’d like,” he said. She wanted to be angry with him at the inconvenience of it all, but he sounded so sincere.

She sighed. “Okay.” 

Peeta stood up and walked to the glass front door, unlocked it, and turned over the sign to “Open,” before going into the back to finish baking.

Katniss put on a phony smile to greet Effie Trinket. Effie was the owner of an antiques shop a few doors down. Like Peeta, she lived over her shop. 

In her mid-fifties, Effie dressed like a character on Mad Men, wearing 1960s vintage clothing and stiletto heels. Her hair was so poufy that Katniss was sure it must be a wig. 

Effie stopped by every morning for coffee and a cinnamon roll before opening her store. She always had some sage bit of advice to pass along to Katniss, usually something about manners. 

“I can’t believe my niece Annie’s rude behavior,” she told Katniss as she paid for her food. “She was supposed to stay in my apartment and watch my cat when I leave for my bi-yearly antiques hunt in two days. But she called me last night and cancelled. I’ll have to spend today calling around to find a place to board Buttercup. She won’t like it one bit.”

Katniss’ ears perked up at Effie’s dilemma. Staying in Effie’s apartment would be the perfect solution to her own problem. 

“I could house-sit for you,” Katniss blurt out.

“You can?” Effie’s eyebrows shot up. “I thought,” she nodded toward the back room. “I thought dear, that you had moved in with Peeta. To help market his business.” She gave Katniss a sly wink.

Katniss picked up Effie’s coffee cup and plate and carried it to Effie’s regular booth. “It’s not working out.” 

Effie sat down and clicked her tongue. “I didn’t want to say anything when you mentioned your plans, but I suspected it wouldn’t. Is he making you uncomfortable? Has he tried to seduce you?”

Katniss shook her head and then bit her lip to keep from laughing at Effie’s questions. No Peeta was simply too decent. What would Effie think if she knew Katniss was the one who had tried to tempt him?

“I’ll be gone for three weeks,” Effie said. “I can pay you $25 a day.”

She would get paid too? Katniss beamed at the news. Things were working out far better than she had expected. A fleeting memory of another miracle, a mysterious Santa who had told her about Mellark’s Bakery looking for help, bobbed to the surface. 

“How soon can you move in? Because there’s a lot to tell you about; Buttercup is very demanding. And then there is the security alarm for the shop and all that.”

“Would today be too soon?”

“Today would be perfect,” Effie said. “Why don’t you bring your things over when you get off work.”

“I will.”

The door opened and the bell tinkled, indicating that her conversation with Effie had to end. More customers kept Katniss busy for the next hour. Business seemed to come in waves at the bakery. But once things quieted down, Peeta came out from the back of the shop with additional baked goods to stock the display case.

“I’ll be moving out today,” Katniss told him.

“What?” A shocked looked crossed his face. “Where?”

Katniss smiled smugly. She was glad to see him upset. Despite Peeta saying that he liked her and wanted to date her, she still felt rejected that he asked her to move. He was treating her like some femme fatale that he couldn’t trust himself around.

“I’m house-sitting for Effie Trinket and watching her cat while she goes hunting for antiques.

“That’s great,” he said, his facial muscles relaxing. “At least you’ll be close to the bakery.”

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Effie Trinket’s apartment was just like her shop, cluttered and filled with antiques. And while Effie dressed like it was 1960, her apartment looked more like 1900. 

The crowded living room was filled with three high-backed sofas covered in a brocade pattern.

Lying on the largest couch was the world’s ugliest cat. Its nose was mashed in and half of one ear was missing. The cat lifted its head in Katniss’ direction and blinked revealing eyes the color of rotting squash. 

“Buttercup, this is Katniss,” Effie’s voice took on a high-pitched tone as if she were talking to a small child. She sat down alongside the cat and rubbed her muddy yellow fur. “I’d like her to take care of you while I’m gone. What do you think?”

Was Effie letting Buttercup have the final say about her moving in? It would be humorous if Katniss weren’t so desperate to find a place to stay.

Fortunately Buttercup approved or at least Effie thought so. “She likes you,” Effie chirped. 

Katniss smiled in relief and looked around the rest of the room taking in the ornately carved side tables on which sat ugly lamps with lampshades featuring dangling tassels. 

In the dining room was a table that Effie proudly told her was mahogany. It was too large for the space. 

She led Katniss to a guest room that was overpowered by a brass bed covered with a flowered bedspread and a large wardrobe. “I’ve emptied the wardrobe for you,” she said. “Put your things in here.”

Katniss only had two bags filled with clothing and a family photo album. It didn’t take her long to put everything away. She glanced at herself in the mirror attached to the inside door of the wardrobe. Dressed in jeans and a faded t-shirt with her long braid hanging over one shoulder she felt out of place in the old-fashioned setting. 

When she came out of the room, Effie called her into the tiny kitchen. “It’s so wonderful that you could come a couple of days before I leave. Now you can learn Buttercup’s entire routine. It’s quite detailed.”

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“My room mate asked me to move out,” Katniss explained to Dr. Aurelius. 

She hadn’t been entirely truthful with the doctor about moving in with Peeta. She had referred to him only as a male friend, not as her employer and definitely not as Peeta Mellark one of the doctor’s other patients.

“Is that so?” Dr. Aurelius never asked specific questions, just enough to keep the conversation going forcing Katniss to get uncomfortable enough to divulge everything that she wanted to keep locked up inside.

“We were getting along fine.” A whiny tone crept into her voice. “But there was this attraction between us and he refused to act on it. In fact, he said it was better that I move out.”

“Hmm...”

“I know what it sounds like, but he’s not in another relationship. In fact, he’s already asked me to go out to dinner with him this Saturday. He’s being so formal about it.”

Peeta had asked her over breakfast the morning after she moved out. She’d been surprised. Even though he’d said he liked her, even though he’d said he wanted to date her, she hadn’t truly believed him. It was hard to understand how he could be interested in her.

“He called it a date.”

“And that means…”

“He wants to get to know me.” She sighed. “Now I’ll have to talk about myself. He’s not going to like me once he gets to know me.”

The thought suddenly occurred to her that maybe this was the reason she’d kept all her previous admirers at arms length. Why she’d always felt it was easier to share her body than her heart. 

“Is that so?”

Ugh. Talking to Dr. Aurelius was like peeling off wallpaper. She never knew how many more layers of gunk were lying beneath the surface until she began speaking.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Katniss’ new roommate was a lot more demanding than Peeta. That’s because Buttercup was spoiled rotten. Effie treated the cat like she was a pampered child. 

The first evening Katniss had stayed in the apartment, Effie had allowed Buttercup to sit on the dining table and eat her dinner off a china plate, alongside Katniss and Effie.

Smelling the cat’s disgusting fish concoction turned Katniss’ stomach. She could barely choke down the roast Effie had prepared for them both.

And then there was the matter of sleeping. Effie had told Katniss that Buttercup slept on the pillow next to her head every night. With Effie gone, the cat had sought out Katniss as a bed partner.

The first evening she was alone with the cat, Katniss closed her bedroom door to keep Buttercup out. But the cat had scratched at the door and mewled so loudly, that Katniss had opened it to get some sleep. But that didn’t work. The cat spent the entire night climbing all over her, even trying to sneak under the blankets. 

Peeta had commented on her yawning at work the next day. “I stayed up late reading,” she lied, too embarrassed to tell him the truth about her new roommate’s bedtime habits.

The second night at Effie’s house, while looking for something to read on Effie’s bookshelf Katniss discovered an unusual photo album starring her roommate. She felt like a voyeur as she thumbed through the pages. The book was filled with dozens and dozen of pictures of Buttercup wearing clothes. Buttercup dressed as a princess, a matador, a ballerina, Wonder Woman, an elf, a turkey, even the Easter bunny. For a moment, Katniss felt sorry for the creature. But only for a moment.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The bakery closed at three on Saturday, so Katniss had plenty of time to get ready for the date since Peeta wouldn’t be picking her up until 6:30 p.m. 

They had agreed to meet in front of Effie’s shop. 

Peeta was standing outside the shop studying an old kitchen scale on display in the front window when Katniss came out of the door. She locked it carefully before turning to face him. 

Immediately she could tell he’d made an effort to spruce up his appearance. His face was freshly shaved and his hair looked shorter than it had when she’d left the bakery that afternoon. He must have gotten it cut.

She was glad that she’d taken the time to comb out her hair and curl the ends. She’d worn a peach-colored dress with a sweetheart neckline that gathered at the waist and fell into a full skirt that ended just above her knees. It was on loan from Effie who had insisted Katniss wear it when she heard about the upcoming date. Of course Peeta couldn’t see it yet because Katniss was wearing her winter coat.

He grinned at her. “It’s a good thing you’ve got flats on because we’re walking. It’s not too far.”

At this hour most of the shops were closed, but people were still strolling about the sidewalks, as the few restaurants in the town center were open.

Katniss marveled that a change of clothes and a different hairstyle could make her so nervous around Peeta. She worked with him every day, but now found herself surprisingly keyed up as she walked beside him. 

Maybe there was something to be said for this process of dating. 

As they passed others on the sidewalk, Peeta’s arm went round her shoulder.

She shivered at his light touch, remembering the kisses in his apartment. Would there be more kissing later tonight? She hoped so.

He stopped in front of an Italian restaurant that Katniss had walked past a few times. He pushed open the door. The lighting was low. He gave his name to the maitre d’, who checked his book and then led the couple to a small table near the window that looked out onto the street. 

Peeta helped Katniss off with her coat. 

He pulled out her chair so she could sit down, and then took off his own coat. The maitre d’ took both coats from him and gave Peeta a ticket to claim them when they were ready to go.

“You look beautiful,” Peeta said as soon as he sat down. “And you’re wearing my favorite color. It looks good on you.”

“You look beautiful too,” she blurted out, then immediately blushed at her grammatically incorrect compliment. Men are handsome; women are beautiful she reminded herself. 

But Peeta did look beautiful. He was wearing a blue shirt, Katniss had never seen before, and the color emphasized the brilliance of his eyes. She was doubly glad she’d dressed up for the occasion.

The waiter arrived and handed them menus. 

They were silent while they studied the menu, but after ordering, Peeta caught Katniss’ eye. “I glad you agreed to go out with me. You’ve been kind of quiet these past few days. I was worried that you were still upset with me for asking you to move out.”

The waiter arrived with two glasses of red wine, giving Katniss time to weigh her answer. She didn’t want to tell Peeta that most of her quietness was the result of exhaustion. That Effie’s cat was interfering with her sleep. 

In the past she would have smiled and told Peeta to forget it. She’d never been good about expressing her opinion around guys she was attracted to. But she was changing.

“You put me in a terrible position Peeta. If it hadn’t been for Effie…” She picked up her glass and took a quick gulp suddenly nervous.

Peeta’s smile faltered. His face grew serious. “I wouldn’t have thrown you out into the street Katniss. I’m sorry if it sounded that way. But it all worked out.” He took a sip from his glass.

He was right, everything had worked out for now at least, although her stay at Effie’s was only a temporary solution. A tiny part of her was still annoyed about the matter. 

“You said you’d gotten physical too quickly in the past,” Katniss stated, setting her glass down. As soon as the words were out of her mouth, she got a sick feeling in her stomach. What in hell was wrong with her? She’d be lucky if she even had a job after tonight.

Peeta choked on the wine, coughing loudly. “Excuse me,” he said when he was breathing normally. “You caught me mid-swallow. I suppose I left myself open for that question.”

Katniss took a deep breath. She was curious about Peeta’s past, but she wasn’t sure if she was ready to hear about it tonight. 

“I’m sorry, that was rude,” she began, but he waved her off.

“It’s okay.” He took another sip from his glass and then set it down. “I was fat when I was a kid.”

Katniss eyes widened. Peeta looked very fit to her now.

“My two older brothers were too, but I was the largest. We ate everything that didn’t sell in the bakery.” He grinned at the memory.

“Anyway, my brothers slimmed down in high school. They were wrestlers and you know your weight determines whom you’re matched against. It wasn’t until I went away to college and got away from the bakery that I lost weight. No special diet or anything. But when you stop eating six cinnamon rolls a day it helps.”

Katniss smiled faintly at his joke, but she wondered where Peeta was going with this story.

“But because of my size, I’d never even kissed a girl in high school. And here I was getting lots of attention. Well, I’m embarrassed to say I took advantage of it.”

Katniss picked up her glass and swirled the red liquid around it, staring at it intently. Why was she suddenly jealous of those other women? 

“So have you ever had a longer-term relationship?” she asked. 

He nodded. “A couple. The last one ended just before my leg was amputated. It’s part of the reason I put off going to the doctor when the cut on my leg got infected. I was already in a funk.”

He picked up his glass and took a swallow. “I began seeing Dr. Aurelius because of my leg, but other things in my past have come up. But you know how it goes. You start therapy for one thing and end up talking about everything else. Once you open the door, it all crashes onto the floor.”

She nodded. “I was just thinking this week it was like peeling off wallpaper. There’s usually more stuff underneath.

“Exactly,” Peeta face brightened.

“I’m trying to become a better person,” he continued. “An honorable person. I’ll be thirty next month. I’d like to get married one day. Have children even. I’d like to be someone they could be proud of.” 

He caught her eyes as he spoke, but Katniss quickly looked away. 

She’d never given marriage or children much consideration. Maybe it was because she’d never met anyone she cared enough about. Instead, she’d focused all her energy on her job, spending all her free time helping her employer profit only to end up being cast aside like a jilted lover when the economy soured. 

Listening to Peeta talk of his desire to become a better person, made her feel so inferior.

“What about you Katniss? What do you want?”

The waiter saved her from having to answer by arriving with their meals. “Be careful, the plates are hot,” he said. 

Katniss was hoping that Peeta had forgotten his question by the time the waiter had left. Maybe they could talk about something else. But after they’d each taken a few bites and praised the meal, Katniss began to feel as if she should answer Peeta’s question. She drained her glass for courage and cleared her throat.

“I don’t know what I want,” she admitted. “I thought my life was going well before I lost my job, although in hindsight I know it wasn’t. I was short-sighted about so many things.” 

She was staring at her plate, twisting some melted cheese around and around her fork as she spoke, too embarrassed to look Peeta in the eye. 

“Katniss,” Peeta whispered. Slowly she lifted her head to look at him. “It does get better.”

“I know.” She smiled at him. “It already has.” 

He reached across the table and squeezed her hand. “So now that we know each other’s deepest and darkest secrets, tell me about Effie’s cat.”

Katniss burst out laughing, relieved to be talking about lighter subjects. “She wears clothes.”

“What? Do you dress her each morning before you come to the bakery?” 

Katniss shook her head. “Effie has a photo album of Buttercup wearing costumes.”

“I would love to see that.”

Katniss thought about inviting Peeta back to Effie’s apartment to see it, but decided against it, not wanting her actions to be misinterpreted. “Maybe I’ll bring it to work to show you.”

“Good.”

They finished the meal over pleasant conversation. After Peeta paid, they left the restaurant and took a circuitous walk home, with Peeta pointing out the various storefronts around the neighborhood and telling her stories about previous stores and their past owners. 

“You know a lot about this part of town,” Katniss remarked.

“My family opened the bakery when I was little so I’ve been around here a long time.”

Eventually they ended up in front of Effie’s shop. Katniss pulled the keys from her coat pocket. 

“Thank you for dinner,” she said.

“Thank you for accepting my invitation. I hope you’ll go out with me again.” Peeta leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips. 

When he pulled back she unlocked the door, and stepped inside the shop. She waved at him through the glass door. He started to walk away when it dawned on her how little she’d shared about herself over the course of the evening. Peeta had done most of the talking. Quickly she opened the door and yelled. 

“Peeta.” 

He stopped and turned around. 

“My favorite color is green.”

“That’s good to know,” he said. 

Katniss locked up and set the alarm. As she climbed upstairs she thought about how glad she was to have met Peeta. Not because he gave her a job at the bakery. Not because he said he liked her. It was him. There was something oddly endearing about this man who baked bread.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for Prompts in Panem's Farewell Tour, Day 2

“What do you think about this one?” Effie said as she held a lamp shade up. “Do you think it will look good with the base on this lamp?”

“It looks fine to me,” Katniss said. Truly she couldn’t tell the difference between one tasseled lamp shade and another. But she had gotten used to Effie Trinket’s odd questions ever since she’d moved into the apartment above Effie’s antique store a month earlier to babysit Buttercup, Effie’s cat, while the older woman went on a buying trip for her business.

When Effie had returned, she’d offered to let Katniss stay in her guest room as a tenant. 

“Buttercup would be sad if you left,” Effie had explained. 

But Katniss thought the woman was simply lonely and wanted human company for a change. And although Effie wasn’t the roommate Katniss would have voluntarily chosen, she much preferred a certain baker, the eccentric fifty-something woman was charging Katniss much less than she’d pay if she had to rent a studio in downtown Panem. 

Practicality had won out and Katniss agreed to be Effie’s roommate. Besides, the lodgings were located only a few doors down from Mellark Bakery where Katniss worked the front counter and did online marketing. 

Effie continued to fuss about the small apartment. “I just want to make sure that everything is nice for Annie’s visit.”

Annie Cresta was Effie’s niece, the daughter of Effie’s deceased sister. She lived in a town, located a hundred miles north of Panem. “I’m the only family Annie has left.”

“Well now she’ll have Finnick, too,” Katniss pointed out. 

Effie frowned. Annie was bringing her fiancé Finnick Odair to meet her aunt for the first time. The couple was staying in Effie’s apartment and the older woman was trying to figure out sleeping arrangements.

“You can put Annie and Finnick in my room,” Katniss had volunteered. “I’ll sleep on the couch while they’re here.”

“I offered to give up my room to them, even though they’re not married. But Annie refused. She said she’d sleep with me, and Finnick could take the couch.

“I told her that I wouldn’t judge if they slept together, after all they are engaged, but still she refused my offer.”

Although Katniss had never met Annie, she didn’t blame the woman for wanting to keep her relationship with her fiancé completely private from her aunt. Ever since Katniss had met Effie, she’d noticed that the woman had some quirky ideas about romance between the sexes.

But then again, Peeta’s thoughts about how to conduct a relationship were also confusing to her. 

Katniss had been dating her employer for more than six weeks now and they had gone out eight times. Three dinners, two movies, a play, an afternoon at the art museum, and most recently a picnic. 

It was more “dates” than Katniss had ever been on in her entire life. In the past she’d met men for drinks or gone out with a group. All activities had been spur-of-the-moment, and she’d always paid her own way.

But Peeta asked her out days in advance, as if she had other things planned, and he paid.

He flat out refused to accept any money from her. He actually acted insulted when she’d offered. 

“I asked you out,” he reminded her. 

Only last week had he allowed her to take him on a picnic to celebrate his birthday. It made Katniss happy to finally be able to reciprocate. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Annie had told Effie that they’d arrive in time for dinner on Friday. Effie closed her shop early that day to cook for the couple.

But around 3 p.m., Effie rushed into the bakery. Katniss was behind the counter helping a customer. Peeta was sitting in one of the booths doing paperwork.

Effie stood behind the customer wringing her hands. As soon as the customer exited the shop, she burst out. “What am I going to do? Annie called and said Finnick is bringing a friend along. Where is his friend going to sleep?”

“At a hotel,” Katniss suggested. 

A look of horror came over Effie’s face. “I can’t say he’s not welcome. That’s would be bad manners.”

“What about the floor?”

“What kind of hostess puts a guest on the floor?”

“He can have my bed and I’ll sleep on the floor in your room.”

Effie shook her head. “You can’t sleep on my floor. That’s where Buttercup is going to sleep.”

The cat had never slept on the floor ever since Katniss had moved in. The feline always seemed to settle on the most expensive, upholstered piece of furniture in the room.

“If you’re overbooked, you can always send someone over to me,” Peeta called out. “I have a guest room.”

A shiver went down Katniss spine as she thought about spending the weekend in Peeta’s apartment with him. She was more than ready to push their relationship further along.

“You don’t mind a stranger staying in your home then?” Effie asked. 

“Nah, it will be fine.”

So clearly, Peeta would rather offer a bed to a stranger before his own girlfriend.

“Why don’t you join us for dinner?” Effie suggested. “You can meet Finnick’s friend. Besides I need another person to make an even count with the seating.” 

“All right, I will. Thanks.”

Katniss returned to Effie’s apartment after work to find the women almost hysterical. 

“I want everything to be perfect. I don’t want Finnick to think that Annie comes from a low-class family.” 

“I can’t imagine he’d think that,” Katniss said, as she surveyed Effie’s antique-laden dwelling. The dining table was covered with a lacy tablecloth and laid with fine china accompanied by silvery cutlery that Katniss knew was close to one hundred years old because Effie had bragged about it. 

“I think Finnick will be impressed.”

Effie bit her lip as if she hadn’t even heard Katniss. Katniss wondered if Finnick would even care about the effort Effie was making. She hadn’t met many men who had much interest in antique dishes and silverware. Most would be more concerned about the food that was sitting on the plate.

And Effie had no worries about discouraging Finnick in that area. She was an excellent cook. The smell of roasted lamb with tiny potatoes and steamed vegetables wafted through the apartment. 

Katniss looked around the room. “Where’s Buttercup?”

“I locked her in my bedroom.”

“Good idea.” Effie’s nerves must have reached the apex if she had banned Buttercup from the occasion. 

Footsteps sounded on the stairs and the front door swung open. In walked a slight woman with shoulder-length, wavy, brown hair and sea green eyes. 

The man following Annie caused Katniss to gasp in astonishment. Finnick Odair, she assumed it was him, was probably the most handsome man she’d ever seen. Bronze-colored hair and eyes so intense that it would be easy to get lost in them. Was he a model? Because if he wasn’t he should be.

The last person to come in was a middle-aged man. His face was lined but it was clear to see that he’d once been a looker with his gray eyes and distinctive dark eyebrows. But now, past fifty his hair was gray and he had a distinctive paunch around the middle. He seemed a most curious-looking person to be the handsome Finnick Odair’s friend. 

“It smells wonderful in here Aunt Effie.” Annie shoved the extra shop key into her purse and the two men set down the luggage they were carrying. 

Effie rushed to her niece and hugged her. “Let me see that ring,” she said as she pulled away. 

She grabbed at Annie’s left hand to admire the diamond solitaire. “It’s beautiful.” 

Effie lifted her head to eye the handsome man beside her niece. “Is this the wonderful Finnick Odair I’ve heard so much about?”

“It is Auntie.” 

Finnick stepped forward, reached for Effie’s hand, lifted it to his lips and kissed it.

“Nice to meet you Aunt Effie.” 

Effie blushed.

“And this is Finnick’s friend,” Annie said.

The middle-aged man stepped forward with a big grin. 

“You look familiar,” Effie said. A puzzled look came over her as if she was trying to remember where she’d seen him before.

“Hello darlin, I’m Haymitch Abernathy.” He put out his hand as if to shake Effie’s.

Effie’s face went pale. “I, ah, I, ah.”

Katniss watched in fascination as her talkative landlady lost her ability to speak. Did Effie know the man?

Haymitch raised his dark eyebrows. “Is something wrong?”

“Are you all right Aunt Effie? Do you need water?”

“No, no. I need to check on dinner. I’ll be right back.” Effie fled from the room, leaving Katniss alone with the visitors.

Puzzled at what had occurred, Katniss tried to smooth over the awkward situation. “I’m Effie’s roommate, Katniss Everdeen.” 

Annie smiled back, but Finnick took a step closer, so close to her that Katniss automatically took a step backwards. Didn’t the man understand the concept of personal space?

“Hello Katniss,” he purred, as if he’d known her forever. 

“Hold on tiger,” Haymitch said. 

Finnick turned around to look at the older man and laughed. “Not your job, Haymitch.”

The middle-aged man rubbed his hand over his chin. “Well, someone’s got to keep you in line.”

Annie laughed. “That’s my job.” She laced her arm through Finnick’s and pulled him to her side.

The strange moment was interrupted with the sound of a buzzer.

“I’m guessing that’s Peeta,” Effie said, returning to the room. Normal color had returned to her face, but she had a pinched, tense look about her. “Katniss would you be a dear and let him in.

“Peeta is Katniss’ boyfriend,” Effie announced to the others as Katniss headed for the stairs.

Katniss opened the shop door to let Peeta in. After the odd actions upstairs, it was a relief to see him. 

She grinned when she caught sight of the loaf of bread in one hand and the cake box in other. “Effie has a lot of food already.”

“I always bring food with me.” Peeta handed the loaf to Katniss and then when his hand was free he reached up to her cheek and tenderly caressed it.

He rarely touched her in that fashion while they were at work in the bakery. But outside of it, his hands were never far away, reaching for her in a gentle way. Katniss found it very comforting.

“Hey, I’m not complaining about the baked goods. I’m sure everyone will love them. What kind cake did you bring?”

“Carrot.”

She locked the door and punched in the alarm code. “Follow me. But I have to warn you. It’s a little weird up there.”

In all the time she’d been living with Effie, Peeta had never been upstairs to see the apartment. But Katniss had described it to him in detail, the ornate, brocade couches with their intricate wood backing, the many side tables and fancy lamps with tasseled shades, the mahogany dining table. But the most detailed of descriptions had centered on Buttercup.

“Has the cat gone crazy and attacked everyone?” he asked.

Katniss snorted. Peeta was funny. “No, Effie locked Buttercup in her bedroom. It’s the people who are acting strange.” 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“Oh, Peeta, I’m so glad you could join us.” Effie’s syrupy voice greeted them.

“I brought dessert.” He handed the boxed cake over.

“Thank you.” Effie turned toward her guests. “This is Peeta Mellark. He owns the bakery a few doors down.”

“Nice to meet you,” Peeta said. He smiled at Annie and shook the hands of the two men.

“Why don’t I get everyone something to drink,” Effie said. “I have a bottle of Merlot.”

“Do you have anything without alcohol?” Haymitch asked.

Effie glared at Finnick’s friend. “Certainly. I can give you some sparkling water with lemon.”

“Great,” Haymitch said. 

“I’ll have that too,” said Finnick.

“I’ll help you Aunt Effie.” Annie followed her aunt into the kitchen.

Katniss set the bread down on an empty platter on the dining table and came back to sit on the couch next to Peeta. Finnick and Haymitch sat on the sofa that was positioned across from them. 

“Is this your first visit to Panem?” Peeta asked the men.

“Mine,” Finnick said. He turned to Haymitch. “But you’ve been here before.”

Haymitch nodded. “My ex-wife and I lived in Panem. I left after we split up. But that was thirty-five years ago.”

“Annie grew up here and still has a friend or two nearby,” Finnick explained. “But we’re not here only for a social visit.” His voice lowered. “Annie wants to hold the wedding in Panem. We’re here to check out some sites.”

Peeta was smart to bring a cake this evening, Katniss thought. Mellark’s might get an order for a wedding cake out of it.

“Here you go,” Effie said, as she entered the room, followed by Annie. She carried a tray out of the kitchen with glasses of sparkling water, a wedge of lemon floating in each one. 

Everyone took a glass and Effie put the tray down on the table between the two couches. Annie sat down next to Finnick and leaned into his side. Effie sat down next to Peeta.

“So,” Effie said, “what are your plans for the weekend?”

Annie gave Finnick a quick glance before looking at her aunt. “Aunt Effie, I want to get married in Panem, the same as my parents did. We’re here to check out some wedding sites.”

“Oooh,” Effie screamed in excitement. She leapt to her feet, rushing to a nearby side table and pulling a notebook and pen from a drawer. “I can help you plan this, Annie.”

Annie pursed her lips and her eyes got big. Katniss wondered if she was having second thoughts about telling her aunt.

The wedding planning conversation continued as they moved to the table to eat Effie’s delicious meal. Katniss had nothing to add, she’d only been living in Panem for a six months and didn’t know the area that well. She’d moved to the city to live with Prim’s family after becoming homeless from the loss of her corporate job on the other side of the state. 

But everyone at the table had some ideas. Even Peeta. He’d delivered wedding cakes all over town and had been to almost every wedding venue. 

“And if you’re looking for someone to conduct the ceremony, my godfather is a retired justice of the peace,” Peeta volunteered.

Katniss’ ears perked up. She knew Peeta’s parents were deceased, and that he had two brothers who lived elsewhere in the state. But he’d never mentioned having a godfather who lived locally. Were they close?

“Whatever you do, keep it simple,” Haymitch advised. “My ex-wife went overboard planning an extravaganza. It was a damn nightmare. No wonder our marriage failed.”

“Sorry to hear that the beautiful wedding that your loving bride planned caused the ruin of your marriage.” Effie’s voice was sharp. She tossed a hateful look in Haymitch’s direction, and then stood up. “I’ll get that cake now.”

“What in hell is her problem?” Haymitch asked, as Effie left the room.

An uncomfortable silence hung over the table.

By the time Effie had passed out slices of cake and everyone had praised Peeta’s baking skills, Katniss was ready to turn in, sleepy from all the food she’d eaten.

They were still at the table when Haymitch looked at his watch. “We better get going Finnick or we’ll be late.”

“Late? For what?” A look of irritation crossed Effie’s face.

“Our meeting,” Finnick said. He glanced at Annie. “You’re sure you don’t mind?”

“Not at all. You need to take care of yourself.”

Annie leaned in toward him and gave him a peck on the lips. “Go now, I’ll see you later.” 

Effie frowned. “Would you let them out Katniss?”

“I should probably get going as well.” Peeta stood up from the table. “Thanks for the meal Effie. It was great. And my offer stands if you want to send someone over to use my guest room,” he added.

Finnick looked to Peeta. “Thanks for offering, but we don’t want to put you out. Those couches look comfortable. Don’t you think so Haymitch?”

“I’ve had worse,” Haymitch replied.

Effie scowled. 

Katniss got up and led the men downstairs and out of the shop. 

Finnick and Haymitch strode off down the street and got into a parked car. 

Peeta lingered behind to plant a kiss on her lips. “That wasn’t so bad. Effie seemed out of sorts, but the food was prime. See you in the morning.” 

Katniss locked the shop and set the security alarm before returning upstairs into the midst of a squabble as the two women were clearing the table.

“You want to get married this summer?” Effie was appalled. “It’s already April. We’ll never get everything arranged in time.”

Katniss exchanged a sympathetic glance with Annie as the woman responded to her aunt. Katniss went into her bedroom to hide. Even in the short time they’d been roommates, Katniss understood that Effie was very opinionated and would give her niece a difficult time.

She lay on her bed and tried to read. But she couldn’t concentrate. Bored, she pulled out her phone and texted Peeta. 

What are you doing?

She didn’t get an answer back, but she wasn’t surprised. He’d probably didn’t even have his phone turned on. 

Over the past few months, she’d come to realize that Peeta was far different from her. He used technology as a means to accomplish what needed to be done, but he wasn’t fixated on it. His phone and laptop were older models that didn’t offer any bells and whistles. 

She, on the other hand, had earned her living as a marketing executive by being tech savvy, so it was second nature to her to want to be in continual touch with others. But ever since her catastrophic fall, first losing her job and then her home, she’d been cut off cold turkey from that world when she’d had to sell her laptop and top-of-the-line phone among other belongings to pay off the lease on her condo.

That alone might have been a big source of her subsequent depression, but now that she’d been able to earn enough money to purchase a new laptop and regain phone service, she was being far more selective. 

She had no desire to contact old friends. Not that she’d had many. She’d spent so much time at work that what little social life she’d had had been spent entirely with co-workers. They’d all disappeared when she needed them most. Why would she want to invite them back into her life now? She was building a new life. 

Katniss woke up early the next morning and dressed for work, glad that the bakery was only open half day on Saturday. 

Annie was already up and drinking coffee at the table when Katniss left her room.

Finnick and Haymitch were stretched out on the couches sleeping. Drool was seeping down Finnick’s chin. It was an amusing sight on one so handsome.

Annie motioned for her to come to the dining table. “Would you like some coffee?” Annie whispered. She was wearing her bathrobe and her hair was sticking up in every direction. Her face was lined. Clearly she hadn’t slept well.

“No thanks, I usually have breakfast with Peeta at the bakery.”

Annie nodded. She took a sip from her mug and set it down. She glanced toward Effie’s closed bedroom door and looked back to Katniss. “I don’t know how you can stand living with my aunt,” she said, keeping her voice low.

Katniss guessed that the discussion last night mustn’t have ended well. 

“She’s all right.” 

Annie frowned. “And that damn cat is awful. I must have slept in her spot. She wouldn’t stop playing with my hair the entire night.”

Katniss laughed. “Yeah, Buttercup is something else.” She wondered if Annie knew the true extent of Effie’s fascination with Buttercup. 

“So have you been with Peeta long?” Annie asked. 

“I started working for him just before Christmas. We’ve been dating since February.”

“Well he seems very smitten with you. He couldn’t take his eyes off you at dinner.”

Katniss was surprised. She hadn’t been aware that Peeta was staring at her. She must have been too focused on her meal.

“We’re going to check out a couple places today. My aunt wants to tag along,” Annie looked down at her mug and frowned. “Maybe I should have waited to tell her that I wanted the wedding in Panem until it was all arranged. I didn’t expect she’d want to get so involved.” She sighed and took another sip from her cup.

“Would you and Peeta like to join us for dinner tonight? We have reservations at District Four, you know that restaurant with the big fish tank in the front window that’s on the pier.”

Katniss had heard of the place, Prim had mentioned it once, but it was expensive. 

“I don’t know,” Katniss hedged. 

“Please. After today I don’t know if my aunt and I will still be on speaking terms. But she likes you and your boyfriend.”

Katniss raised her eyebrows in surprise. 

“She told me so last night. Please join us for dinner Katniss. Aunt Effie will be on her best behavior if you and Peeta are there. And it will give me a chance to talk to Peeta about his wedding cakes. That carrot cake last night was the best I’ve ever eaten.”

“Okay, I’ll mention it to Peeta. But I can’t promise anything. He may have other plans.” It crossed Katniss’ mind that he hadn’t asked her out for the evening. Maybe he already did have plans that didn’t include her. “I’ll get back to you later this morning.”

“I’ll give you my number,” Annie said, as Katniss pulled the phone from her pocket and handed it over for Annie to input her number.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Peeta had Katniss’ hot chocolate waiting at the table for her when she arrived. A warmed blueberry muffin dripping with butter sat alongside.

A smile crossed her face as she considered his thoughtfulness. She thought of Annie’s remarks about him staring at her over dinner. Peeta really was too good to her. Over her muffin, she told him about Annie’s invitation.

“We’ve been invited to join all of them for dinner tonight at District Four, you know that restaurant on the pier.”

“I know the place.” Peeta said quickly.

“Are you interested in going out with them? She said she wants to talk to you about wedding cakes.”

When Peeta didn’t answer right away, Katniss continued.

“I hear the food is excellent. What do you think?”

“I guess we could go,” he finally muttered, looking down at his hot chocolate.

She could tell that something wasn’t right. “We don’t have to go if you don’t want.”

She wondered what it was. Did he think she’d expect him to pay for her meal? District Four was fancy; it wouldn’t be cheap. And he’d already spent a lot of money on her.

“Let me treat you,” she blurted out.

“You don’t have to do that.” 

Was he uncomfortable dining with Annie and Finnick? Granted they’d just met the couple, but Peeta had no trouble holding conversations. He did it daily with every customer that passed through the bakery.

“Is it Annie and Finnick?”

“No, they’re fine. Look, tell Annie we can go. I can see you’re interested.”

“All right, I’ll let Annie know then.” 

The morning flew by. Katniss locked up the shop at noon because Peeta was gone, delivering a wedding cake.

She spent the remainder of the afternoon sitting at Effie’s dining table playing around with a program on her laptop. When Effie had learned about Katniss’ marketing expertise, she’d expressed interested in having Katniss create a website for her antique shop, the same as Katniss had done for the bakery. But Effie’s idea involved a live-action Buttercup who would “speak” to customers. While Katniss thought the idea was ridiculous, still she wondered how to go about making it happen. 

Her phone buzzed after 4 p.m. She picked it up and saw a text from Annie.

Meet us at the restaurant at six. Reservations are under Trinket.

Okay, Katniss spelled out on her phone and hit `send.’

She called Peeta at the bakery, hoping he’d still be in the shop cleaning up.

He picked it up after two rings.

“Mellark’s Bakery.”

“It’s me Peeta. Annie wants us to meet them at six. I can meet you out front at five thirty.”

“Okay,” he said. Peeta paused for a moment before asking, “would you wear that orange-colored dress you wore on our first date?”

Katniss made a quick mental review of her clothing. She didn’t have an orange-colored dress, but then she remembered it. The dress she’d worn belonged to Effie. It was a soft, muted orange, more of a peach color. Would her landlady be upset if Katniss borrowed the dress without asking permission? Knowing Effie’s current mood, Katniss didn’t want to find out.

“It’s not my dress,” she told Peeta. “But I’m sure I have something that is just as nice.”

“All right then. See you in an hour.”

An hour. Katniss hadn’t realized it was so late. She slammed down the lid of her laptop and jumped to her feet. What in the hell was she going to wear? District Four was upscale. She should have spent the afternoon shopping, not playing around with Photoshop.

She looked through her clothing that hung in the wardrobe in her room. Nothing she owned was as chic as that dress she’d worn on that first date with Peeta.

Eventually she settled for a gauzy off-the-shoulder blouse that she paired with a dark pencil skirt she’d saved for all those interviews that she’d never been called on. She undid her braid and finger-combed through it, letting it fall down around her shoulders. Her hair had that wavy ripple effect that Peeta had said he liked. A small amount of make-up and she was ready to go. 

Peeta was waiting outside the bakery when she arrived. His eyes lit up when he saw her. “Wow you look great.”

In a green, button-down shirt, with rolled up sleeves, dark dress pants, and hair still damp from the shower, he looked equally great.

They walked around the corner to the place where Peeta’s car was parked in back of the shop. It was an old SUV that doubled as a delivery truck for the bakery.

He was quiet as they drove to District Four and Katniss pondered his odd reaction in the morning. “Have you ever been to District Four?” 

He didn’t answer at first. He lifted one hand from the steering wheel and rubbed it on the back of his neck. “Yeah I have,” he said. “My old girlfriend worked there. She might still for all I know.”

A twisting sensation formed in Katniss’ gut. She was just beginning to think of Peeta as her boyfriend. Her’s. She wasn’t ready to meet some other woman who’d been with him.

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“It sounded like you wanted to go.”

“I can text Annie and cancel. I understand if you don’t want put yourself in the position of running into her.” 

I sure as hell don’t want to, Katniss thought.

“No,” Peeta said. “It’s probably a good thing. It’s not like I should spend my life hiding. At least it will give me something to talk about with Dr. Aurelius next week.”

Katniss frowned. Peeta reached for her hand, rubbing circles on it with his thumb. 

“It will be all right. I’m probably getting upset over nothing. She likely doesn’t even work there anymore. She was always complaining about the management.”

“Is that why you wanted me to wear that dress?”

Peeta blushed. “Can you blame me? You looked good in that dress Katniss. I can’t help it if I want to show you off.”

“So she dumped you then?”

“Yeah, it was something like that.”

Katniss sat back in her seat trying to figure out how she felt. She was glad Peeta had given her a heads up on what might occur. But then again it might not. Maybe the woman wasn’t working this evening or had even changed jobs.

Peeta parked in a structure a block away from the restaurant. He put his arm around Katniss as they walked toward District Four. She was glad for his warmth because the temperature was much cooler near the water at night.

Once inside, they made their way past other patrons waiting for tables. Katniss spoke with the maître d’. 

“We’re here for the Trinket party.” 

“They’re already seated. If you’ll follow me.”

Katniss followed with Peeta close behind. All the while her eyes roamed the crowded dining room in search of Peeta’s old girlfriend. She had no idea what the woman looked like, but Katniss expected it was someone far more attractive than herself.

She could feel Peeta’s hand on the small of her back. She leaned her head toward him. “Is she here?”

“I don’t know. I’m not going to look for her.”

“What does she look …” Katniss began, but they had already reached the table for six that was next to the window. 

With three seats on each side of the table, Annie was closest to the window with Finnick beside her and Haymitch on the end. Effie was sitting across from Annie. 

“Oh good you’re here,” Effie squealed. 

From the dour looks on everyone else’s faces, Katniss was beginning to think she’d made a big mistake when she’d agreed that she and Peeta would join them.

Katniss took the middle seat across from Finnick, while Peeta was on the end across from Haymitch.

“Did you have a productive day?” she asked politely when they were seated.

Finnick shook his head. “Nope. It was awful.”

“It wasn’t so bad,” Annie said, nudging Finnick’s arm. “There was that one place you liked.”

“But it’s not available until next year. I can’t wait that long Annie. I want to get married now.”

Finnick put his arm around his fiancé and kissed the side of her face.”

Katniss looked on in envy at the certainty of the pair. No one seeing them would doubt their love, whereas ever since Peeta’s revelation in the car she was growing more and more uncertain about their relationship. 

Katniss turned to her boyfriend. He was hiding behind his menu. 

“Do you see her?” she whispered a second time.

“No.”

Katniss scanned the restaurant again. All of the women were younger and prettier than her. Damn. 

She picked up the menu and surveyed it, making a note of the prices. She was glad she’d put extra cash in her wallet.

A young woman with reddish hair came up to the table. “Would you like to start with a drink?”

A glass of wine sounded tempting right now. Judging from the mood around the table, a couple of bottles would be great.

The waitress started at the far end looking to Annie. “I’d like some club soda.”

“Me too,” Finnick chimed in. 

“Make it three,” Haymitch said.

Effie looked up. “I’ll have a glass of reisling.”

An argument rose in Katniss’ head as the drink orders were taken. Even though she desperately wanted alcohol, she also wanted to be as alert as possible should Peeta’s old girlfriend suddenly appear.

“Club soda will be fine,” she said.

Peeta dropped the menu. “I guess I’ll have that too.”

The server got a confused look on her face and then she said, “Peeta Mellark. I haven’t seen you in ages. How are you?”

Peeta blushed. “Good, I’m good.”

The woman wrote down his order. “Jeez I’ll never forget that time you and …”

Peeta interrupted the woman. “I’d like to introduce you to my girlfriend Katniss.” He grabbed Katniss’ right hand, raised it to his lips and kissed it.

The woman’s eyes grew big. “I’ll get that drink order right now.”

“Was that her?” Katniss leaned into Peeta.

“No, Lavinia was a co-worker.

Well if his old girlfriend was working tonight, she’d likely make an appearance soon once Lavinia told her that Peeta was in the restaurant. 

Maybe it was Katniss’ imagination, but it seemed like all of the women and even a couple of the male servers casually walked past their table to give Peeta a sidelong glance.

Soon Lavinia returned with their drinks. 

Effie raised her glass in a toast and everyone followed. “To planning a wedding.”

From the looks on the other’s faces, Katniss could tell that they were all frustrated.

A different server arrived to take their dinner order. Another pretty girl, a bubbly, buxom blonde.

“Hello Peeta,” she chirped when she got to the table. “Lavinia told me you were here tonight. She said you came with someone.”

“I did. Delly, this is Katniss.” He reached for Katniss’ hand and turned to smile at her.

Katniss tilted her head toward Delly and raised her eyebrows as if to ask if she was the one, but Peeta quickly mouthed “no.” 

As soon as Delly finished taking the orders and left, Haymitch gave Peeta a leering grin. “How do you know every waitress in this place?” 

The older man looked to Finnick. “He’s as bad as you once were.”

A dark look came over Finnick’s face.

Annie leaned past Finnick to glare at Haymitch. 

Effie took a long swallow of wine. “I’m going to powder my nose. Care to join me Annie and Katniss?”

Joining Effie in the restroom was the last thing Katniss wanted to do, but she supposed she might as well do it, simply to tell Effie and Annie what the hell was going on with Peeta and the wait staff. 

“I’ll be right back,” she told Peeta as she followed the two women out of the main restaurant and into the ladies room located near to the entrance.

As soon as they got inside the ornate bathroom, with its marble countertops and sink, and large mirror, Effie turned to Annie.

“Okay what’s going on with Finnick and Haymitch? He tells Finnick what to eat and drink. He has an opinion on every damn thing. We could have planned the entire wedding today if he hadn’t been around to interfere.”

Annie frowned. “He helps Finnick.”

“Helps him?” Effie rolled her eyes. “How can that man possibly help anyone? Let me tell you something about him.”

“You don’t like Haymitch do you Aunt Effie?” 

“I don’t,” she admitted. “In fact, I can’t stand him.”

Katniss wondered at Effie’s loathing of the man. He hardly seemed worth such strong emotion. Katniss had a niggling sense that Effie had encountered Haymitch in the past. 

“And what are those `meetings’ they both keep running off to?”

Effie turned to Katniss to explain that Finnick and Haymitch had spent part of the afternoon attending a `meeting’ while Annie and Effie looked for bridal wear.

Annie bit her lip. “Look Aunt Effie, if I tell you about it, you have to promise not to repeat a word back to Finnick. He’ll be furious if he thinks I’ve been talking about him behind his back.”

“Cross my heart,” Effie said, drawing an `x’ over her chest.

“Finnick’s been having some problems lately. A few near slips.”

Effie’s brow furrowed.

Feeling like a fly on the wall during a very personal conversation, Katniss went into a bathroom stall to give the women more privacy.

But despite taking the opportunity to use the toilet, the sound of peeing didn’t drown out Annie’s words.

“Haymitch is Finnick’s sponsor.”

“Sponsor? What’s that?”

“Finnick belongs to some recovery groups. He’s had a bit of a past, but he’s turned his life around completely. He wants to keep it that way so he asked Haymitch to come along to keep an eye on him.”

Even though Katniss couldn’t see Effie, she imagined the woman’s mouth was open wide.

The room was silent for a moment and Katniss wondered if it was safe to leave the stall. She flushed the toilet and exited, going to the sink to wash her hands. 

“Are you sure you want to marry him Annie?” Effie asked. “I know he’s handsome and I’ve no doubt he’s a wonder in bed.”

In the mirror’s reflection Annie’s cheeks burned bright.

“We haven’t gone to bed.” 

“What?” Effie shouted. “Why would you marry him if you haven’t checked out the goods?”

Katniss snorted loudly. She couldn’t help herself.

Effie turned to her. “And what are you laughing about? Peeta seems to know every waitress in this place. How many of them has he checked out?”

Katniss face grew warm. 

Now was the perfect time to explain that Peeta’s old girlfriend worked at District Four, but Katniss was still smarting from Effie’s jab. 

“Peeta’s not like that.”

But a small voice reminded her that Peeta had admitted to being something of a player in his younger days. But he’d changed, or so he told her. She would have gladly gone to bed with him weeks ago. But he was taking things slow, glacially slow, but still she trusted him. 

Effie clicked her tongue in disapproval. “Well, I hope for your sake he isn’t.

“We should probably get back,” Effie said, turning to the sink and washing her hands. “The men will wonder where we are. And with all those attractive waitresses stopping by the table, you two may be in trouble.”

Katniss stomach dropped at Effie’s words, but Annie rolled her eyes and gave Katniss a reassuring smile. 

They returned to the table to find the men discussing the pros and cons of owning a business. It seemed that Haymitch had owned a bar at one point in his life and Peeta was telling him about the bakery. Finnick was thinking about opening an online business selling fishing lures. 

“My father had a boat and I grew up doing a lot of fishing,” he said.

It dawned on Katniss that she didn’t even know what Annie and Finnick did to earn a living. It seemed unusual because in her old life she’d always known exactly the kind of work that people around her did. 

In fact, she’d often judged people by that very thing. Doctors, like her sister and brother-in-law, would be much more important in her eyes than someone, like herself, who currently worked the counter at a bakery. 

But after talking to Dr. Aurelius ad nauseam about her judgmental past, among other things, she’d come to realize that it was the person that mattered most, not their means of employment. After all, she’d once held a position of authority and she was still the same person. Maybe even a better person after a few months of therapy.

Delly soon returned showing off arms of steel as she carried a large tray filled with plates. A male server appeared by her side setting out a small folding table for her to set the tray upon.

Once they were served, conversation died out at first while everyone savored the delicious food.

Katniss took the opportunity to furtively glance around the dining room in search of Peeta’s beautiful, former girlfriend, while her boyfriend talked wedding cake design and cake flavors with Annie and Finnick.

“How’s your fish?” Peeta asked her mid-bite.

Startled, she almost gagged on her halibut. When she was done coughing she answered him. “It’s very good.”

When everyone had finished eating, Delly returned to ask about dessert. But no one was interested. 

“I’ll get the check then.” She returned with a narrow leather folder and set it on the end of the table.

Immediately Haymitch picked it up. “I’ve got this.” 

“No,” Effie howled. She threw Haymitch a dirty look. “You’re all my guests, I’m paying.”

“I can pay for me and Peeta,” Katniss interjected.

“No,” Haymitch said firmly. “Why do you women feel such a need to take control? It’s only a damn meal.”

He shook his head at Katniss, and then turned toward Effie throwing her a dark look. But after a moment a strange expression came over his face. 

“Well, I’ll accept your generosity,” Peeta said. “Thanks Haymitch. It was delicious.”

Haymitch looked to Peeta. “You’re welcome boy.”

“You don’t have to do this you know,” Finnick told his friend.

“Don’t you start too,” Haymitch said as he pulled a credit card from his wallet.

The rest of them chimed in with their thanks as Delly picked up the leather folder and took it away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“Was she there tonight?” Katniss asked as they drove away from the restaurant. 

“Does it matter?” 

Katniss supposed it didn’t. Peeta was her boyfriend now. He was dating her.

“Look I’m sorry I even mentioned it,” Peeta continued. “I feel like I ruined your evening. But if you’re interested, when you were in the restroom Delly told me that she moved out of Panem, out of the state in fact, so you don’t have to worry about me running into her at all.” 

“I’m not worried about you running into her.” Katniss voice dropped. “I think you like me.”

I sound so pathetic, she thought.

Peeta checked his rear view mirror, put on his turn signal, and pulled the car over to the curb. He shut off the engine and turned toward Katniss. He slowly reached out to put a loose tendril of hair behind her ear, and then ran his hand down the side of her cheek.

“Like you? Is that what you think?” He shook his head at her, a half smile appearing on his face. “Katniss, I’m falling in love with you.”

Her heart thumped loudly; she could hear the steady beat pounding in her ears. Did Peeta hear it too?

He leaned forward to kiss her. In that moment she searched her heart. Did she feel the same toward Peeta? Aagh, how would she even know? She’d never been in love before. Katniss knew exactly what she’d be talking about with Dr. Aurelius at her next appointment.


	4. Chapter 4

“What is love really?” Katniss spoke aloud, thinking to herself that she sounded like an ingénue from a cheesy television movie.

She’d spent the last thirty minutes vomiting up her thoughts to Dr. Aurelius about Peeta’s declaration to her on the previous Saturday evening. She’d been surprised, even thrilled in the moment, but later after they’d parted and she’d retired for the night alone in her own bed, she panicked.

How was she supposed to work alongside Peeta now that he’d told her in was practically in love with her? The critic who lived in her head reminded her that she’d wanted to bed him weeks earlier. How would that action have impacted their work relationship? 

But it didn’t happen she snidely reminded her inner critic.

Katniss kept to herself on Sunday. The bakery was closed and she refused an invitation from Effie to join her guests for brunch. Instead she hid in her room only coming out to bid Annie, Finnick, and Haymitch a safe trip home. 

Effie must have made her peace with Haymitch because the older woman gave him an awkward hug, after kissing Annie and Finnick and promising to call her niece in a few days.

As soon as Effie came back upstairs after escorting her visitors out of the building, she began to complain about “the absolute impossibility of planning a proper wedding on such short notice.” Making an excuse, Katniss had retired to the sanctuary of her room to fret some more.

As the work week started up again, it was all she could think about. The information had made her self-conscious around Peeta. She was glad for her scheduled appointment with Dr. Aurelius.

But now the man’s eyes drooped. Was she putting her counselor to sleep? 

Ever since Katniss had been hired full-time at the bakery, she had been paying the doctor’s hefty fee herself, refusing to take Prim’s money any longer, even if it meant reducing her visits to every other week. She knew it was unreasonable but with her own money in the mix she expected more of the doctor – he should be telling her exactly how to fix herself instead of expecting her to figure it all out for herself.

She coughed loudly to get his attention. 

Dr. Aurelius’ eyes opened wide. “Have you ever been in love?” he asked. 

She frowned. Of course she’d loved her family. Her sister and her niece came to mind immediately. 

“Do you mean in a romantic sense?” 

The doctor nodded.

“No, I’ve never been in love like that.” 

“Why not?

It was a good question. She would turn thirty next month. Surely she was old enough to have been in love at least once before. The memory of her mother’s overwhelming grief after her father’s death almost twenty years earlier came to mind. Was that the reason she’d kept every man at a distance?

“I guess I’m scared of getting hurt.” 

“Then why are you dating someone who, by your own admission, seems to be interested in developing a serious, perhaps even life-long relationship?

Katniss’ mouth flew open at the doctor’s observation.

Because he’s attractive and I lust for him. 

But she couldn’t say those things out loud. It made her sound both shallow and horny. But then again she was paying Dr. Aurelius to listen to all the ugly parts of her personality, and then keep his mouth shut.

Fortunately, the doctor looked to his watch. “Time’s up. We can talk about this at your next visit.”

You mean I can talk about it, she thought.

“Sure,” she muttered as she got up from the chair.

But as she rode home on the bus that evening, she realized that she was interested in Peeta for far more than his physical appearance. It was his generosity and kindness that had first drawn her in. How he’d offered her a job without even knowing her. Gave her and her niece shelter in a snowstorm. Had breakfast waiting for her every morning. Treated her like a princess by spoiling her, unlike any other man she’d ever met other than her late father. His friendly nature and sense of humor made her want to be around him. She’d never met anyone like him. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day she wiped down the tables in the bakery’s small dining area and fretted. She didn’t deserve Peeta. Something was bound to go wrong. 

By now one of those waitresses had probably told Peeta’s old girlfriend that he’d been to District Four with a date. Likely his ex would try to contact him. It was common knowledge that a man with a girlfriend automatically became more attractive to every other woman. 

And of course, Peeta being the kind, considerate soul he was would return his ex’s communication. He’d probably start some online thing with the old girlfriend, maybe they’d Skype each other and next thing Katniss knew he’d stop asking her out. He’d probably fire her as well. His ex would see to that. 

Then like before, she’d be out of work. She wouldn’t be able to pay rent to Effie, so she’d be back on her sister’s couch, or if Rory had his way this time, in a homeless shelter. 

Suddenly Katniss couldn’t breathe. She stood in front of the table, wet rag in-hand, gasping loudly as a wave of bad thoughts washed over her. It wouldn’t be much longer until she was on the streets, pushing a shopping cart containing all her belongings.

Peeta came out of the kitchen carrying a tray of muffins. 

“Katniss, what’s wrong?” He dropped the tray onto the front countertop and rushed toward her.

The room was beginning to spin as Peeta put his hands on her waist. Spots were appearing in front of her eyes as Peeta turned her around and pushed her down in the booth to sit.

“Are you all right? Do you want me to call an aid car?”

She shook her head, the warmth rushing to her face. 

“No don’t call. I’m all right. Just dizzy. I just need to put my head down.” 

She set her head onto the wet tabletop to catch her breath. She wanted to flee the bakery, embarrassed to have had a panic attack in front of Peeta. 

Peeta rubbed gentle circles on her back while she caught her breath. After a few minutes Katniss lifted her head, looking around the bakery to be sure it was still empty.

“Look, why don’t I take you home to rest.”

Katniss opened her mouth to argue with him, but his brow was furrowed and she could see the worry in his eyes.

“Okay.” 

“Can you walk?” 

Was he planning to carry her back to Effie’s shop?

“I can walk.”

She got out of the booth and he followed her out of the bakery turning the “Open” sign on the door around to “Closed” and locking it.

“I can make it a few doors down Peeta,” she complained.

He had put his arm around her waist as if he thought she might collapse on the sidewalk. He kissed her temple and chuckled. “That’s what a boyfriend does Katniss; he take care of the woman he loves.”

Aagh why did he have to say that now? Her eyes filled with tears. She was so stupid. She did not deserve someone so nice.

Effie’s eyebrows rose when she saw Peeta leading Katniss into her shop. 

“Oh no, what’s wrong?”

“Katniss had a dizzy spell or something. I think she needs to rest.”

“Of course,” Effie said. “Can you watch my shop? I’ll be right back.”

“All right,” Peeta answered, his arm dropping from Katniss. “I’ll stop by later,” he said, kissing her cheek.

“Thank you,” she muttered.

Effie led Katniss upstairs. “I can shut my shop up and make you some soup.”

“No. I’ll think I’ll take a nap. I didn’t get much sleep last night,” Katniss lied.

Effie nodded. “Now dear, is there any chance that you’re pregnant? I know you and Peeta…”

Katniss’ mouth flew open. “No, no, Effie, there’s no chance at all.”

She hurried into her bedroom and slammed the door. She lay down on her bed feeling like a fool. 

She fell asleep after a while. Later Effie knocked on her door, and without waiting for an answer carried in a tray with chicken soup, a cheese bun from the bakery, and a small bouquet of dandelions tied with a ribbon. 

“I though you might want something to eat,” Effie said. “Peeta brought over the cheese bun and these weeds.” Effie picked up the dandelions and frowned in disapproval. “He wanted to see you but I told him that you were sleeping. I didn’t think it was appropriate for him to be visiting you in your bedroom.”

Katniss snickered at Effie’s last comment. She’d already accused Katniss of being pregnant. Would Peeta’s presence in her room make a difference?

“If you like, I can leave your door open. I’m sure Buttercup would like to visit.”

“That’s all right Effie, I wouldn’t want to pass along any germs to your cat.”

“I don’t think it works that way,” Effie said. But she closed the door when she left.

Katniss picked up the dandelions and smiled that he’d remembered. She’d told Peeta about her secret love of that yellow flower when they had gone on their picnic a few weeks earlier. He must have closed the shop early and gone hunting through the neighborhood picking them out of cracks in the sidewalk to collect them for her.

Why did he have to be so nice? He’d set roots in her heart that would hurt like hell to pull up. 

An inner voice spoke. Why would you pull them up? Why not water them and let them grow with wild abandon? See what happens.

She didn’t recognize the strange voice. Who was this person daring her to take a chance? A new and improved Katniss? 

Her immediate thought was to stifle this newcomer. But she had to admit that she’d never once talked herself into a panic attack over a guy.

Maybe you’re falling for him too.

Was her cold heart growing warm? It hurt to feel so much. Maybe she’d ripped off too much wallpaper.

She returned to work the next morning. Over a breakfast of tea and muffins, Katniss admitted to Peeta that what she’d experienced was likely a panic attack.

Compassion appeared in his eyes. “Have you gotten them before?”

“A couple of times in the past, but that was years ago.”

“Does it happen randomly or did something bring it on?”

Katniss dropped her head and played with her muffin, poking the nuts with a fork. “I was thinking about… well, I brought it on myself. ”

Peeta took a sip from his mug and then set it down. He rubbed the back of his neck and then picked up his napkin and twisted it.

“Were you thinking about us?” 

Her cheeks grew warm and she guessed Peeta read her answer in her face.

“Look if this is about what I said last weekend, if you’re feeling pressured or something, I understand. If you want to stop this altogether,” he moved his hand toward her and back to himself, “it’s fine. We’re still friends. This won’t impact your job. I’m a big boy and I can handle rejection.”

Did he think she wanted to break up with him?

“It’s not that,” she cried out. She reached for his hand across the table, holding it tight. “I was thinking about your old girlfriend and I spun it out of control and lost it.”

A look of relief came over him. He reached for her hand across the table. “Oh Katniss.” 

“It felt like I was in a competition with this invisible woman and I was worried that she’d come back and claim you.”

A smile appeared on Peeta’s face. “Competition, huh?”

“Well I don’t have much competition here.” She looked around the empty shop. “But when we were at District Four you knew just about every woman in the place and…” Her voice grew higher and her face warmer.

Peeta interrupted. “Katniss you don’t have much competition anywhere. You’re a far better person than anyone who works at District Four now or in the past.”

“You don’t know me that well to be making a statement like that.”

“I disagree,” he said. “And anyway I’m getting to know you better ever day.”

She shook her head as if unsure whether to believe him.

“Actually I wanted to talk to you about something. I’ve been thinking maybe it’s time that we tell Dr. Aurelius that we’re dating. It’s getting kind of difficult to talk with him and not mention you by name. You’re becoming a part of my life. What do you think?”

“But what if he drops one of us as a patient?” That worry had been the reason they’d both avoided telling the doctor about their relationship so far.

“If it comes to that, I’ll volunteer to change doctors. See someone else.”

“But you’ve been with him longer,” Katniss argued. 

A loud pounding on the door interrupted them. They both turned to look. Effie Trinket stood outside the door with her oversized coffee mug in her hand. 

She was pointing to the watch on her wrist as if to indicate that it was past time to open the bakery.

“We’ll talk about it later,” Peeta said. He stood up and hurried to the door to unlock it. He was turning the sign over to “Open” as Effie walked in.

“And how are you on this beautiful morning Effie.”

Effie beamed. “Just fine Peeta. Sorry to interrupt your conversation. It looked so serious. But it’s already ten after eight.”

“No problem, Effie,” Peeta said. He walked back to their table to clear it while Katniss took Effie’s mug and got her some coffee. 

Once Peeta had gone into the back room, Effie caught Katniss’ eye. “What was all that about? I thought Peeta was upset at first, but then he got such a big smile on his face. Are you…”

“No,” Katniss stopped her. Did Effie seriously think she was pregnant? “We were ironing out a misunderstanding. It’s nothing more.”

“If you say so dear.” 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later evening, Prim called. “So how’s it going with the baker?”

Katniss had told her sister about Peeta when she’d first moved in with Effie. Instead of getting angry along with her about Peeta’s telling her to find a new place to live, Prim had said it was “sweet and refreshing” that he’d wanted to date her. “Don’t blow it Katniss. He sounds like he could be serious.”

“We’re fine,” Katniss answered. “He’s taken me out a lot.”

“You’re lucky you know,” Prim said. “Rory and I never have the time to go out anymore. In fact that’s why I’m calling. We have two tickets to the opera this weekend and we can’t make it. Would you like them?”

An opera? “I don’t know,” Katniss said. “What is it?”

“Romeo and Juliet. At least you know the story even if you can’t understand what they’re singing since it’s in French.”

Katniss had wanted to treat Peeta to an evening out. But an opera? Would he even be interested? 

“Can I give you my answer tomorrow?” 

“Sure.”

They continued their conversation with Prim prattling on about work and Wren and some minor renovations that she and Rory were having done to their house. 

It was funny how her relationship with her sister had changed once Katniss had found a job and a place to live. In Katniss’ mind, they were back to being equals again. 

She told Peeta about the tickets the next morning over breakfast. “Would you be interested in joining me? I could take you out to dinner first.” She hoped he understood that this was a date she was asking him on and that she meant to pay for the meal.

“I’ve never been to an opera,” Peeta said. “But there’s always a first time for everything. I’d love to go with you.”

“Good,” Katniss said. “I’ll make dinner reservations for us then.”

When Effie heard about the date to the opera she insisted that Katniss borrow a dress from her closet. “You need to dress up.” 

But the outfit she showed Katniss, with it’s long skirt and heavy beading, looked like something Katniss would wear if she were walking the red carpet of the Oscars. 

“I think that’s a bit much,” Katniss said. “What about this?” She pointed to a classic pink sheath with cap sleeves and a scoop neckline.

“Yes, you might as well wear it while you still can,” Effie said casting a sideways glance to Katniss’ midsection.

“I’m not pregnant Effie. I already told you.”

“Oh, Katniss, I was only joking.”

Katniss frowned. Effie wasn’t the joking type. But her landlady had been acting strangely ever since her niece’s visit. She was constantly checking her phone for messages and then excusing herself to go into her bedroom for long stretches. She even forgot to feed Buttercup one evening. Something was going on and Katniss suspected it involved more than planning a wedding.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“Does your sister attend the opera regularly?” Peeta asked over dinner. He was looking especially handsome wearing a gray dress suit that Katniss had never seen before.

Katniss snorted. “No. I think Rory must have got these tickets from one of his patients.” 

When they got to the theater, the usher led them to an overhanging balcony area that hung low to the stage. “I didn’t realize the seats were this close,” Katniss whispered. She looked around the theater in awe. She’d been to fancy theaters before but the Panem Civic Auditorium was particularly lavish with crystal chandeliers, thick red carpet, and plush padded theater seating.

The balcony held four other seats and the occupants for them didn’t arrive until just before the theater lights dimmed and opera began. 

It wasn’t until the first intermission that Katniss glanced at the two couples that shared the box with them. She nearly gasped out loud. One of the men was Seneca Crane, the president and owner of her old company, the business that had laid her off almost a year and half earlier.

Although it wasn’t Seneca’s fault that Katniss’ life had fallen apart as a result of that job loss, seeing him in the flesh brought back an avalanche of miserable memories.

What was he doing in Panem? His business was located on the other side of the state.

Quickly turned her head back to Peeta. Could she avoid speaking with Seneca altogether? 

But he’d already noticed her. “Is that you Katniss?” 

She turned her head back to him, but not before she threw Peeta a nervous glance.

“Seneca, how are you?” she said, her voice taking on a fake cheeriness. “What are you doing here in Panem?”

Next to him sat a stunning redhead wearing in a low-cut dress, who was clinging to his arm. Likely one of his usual bimbos.

“I could ask you the same thing Katniss? What are you doing these days?”

Katniss’ mind raced. She didn’t want to tell him that she spent most of the day working the counter at Mellark’s bakery. He would think she was a complete loser, after all she’d been the director of marketing for his business.

“I started my own freelance business in Panem,” she said. Okay so, Peeta was her only paying client so far, but Effie would pay if Katniss could figure out how to animate Buttercup.

Seneca smiled condescendingly. “Do you have a business card?”

Katniss blanched. She hadn’t gotten that far along. 

“I don’t have one with me.” She held up the tiny clutch Effie had loaned her. 

Seneca laughed. “Of course not. Who are your clients?”

Damn him, she was sure he could tell she was exaggerating. “Mellark Bakery is my biggest one at present,” she responded. 

“Never heard of them.”

“Mellark’s is the most popular bakery in Panem,” Peeta broke in.

Seneca threw Peeta a disdainful look. “And who are you?”

“This is my boyfriend Peeta.” Katniss didn’t want Peeta to say his last name. It would make her look pathetic if her only client was her boyfriend.

Fortunately the lights dimmed and the show began again. 

Later when a longer intermission occurred, Katniss whispered to Peeta that she wanted to get up and stretch. Apparently Seneca, his redheaded date, and the other couple did as well. They all left the boxed enclosure together.

While Seneca’s group went off to the bar for refreshments, Katniss and Peeta walked around the theater admiring the architecture and then sitting on a love seat they located in a tiny alcove that overlooked the street below.

“Who is that guy?” Peeta asked.

“I’m sorry I didn’t introduce you. His name is Seneca Crane. He was the president and owner of the company where I used to work.”

“The place that laid you off?”

She scowled. “Yeah.”

“He seems like a jerk,” Peeta said. “Did you work very closely with him?”

Katniss eyed him carefully. Was Peeta jealous? 

“Unfortunately I did. And you’re right. He is a jerk.” She remembered him calling her into his office and telling her about the ending of her job. She’d been stunned, and he’d actually laughed about it. 

“Did you ever date him?”

Peeta was jealous.

“Good grief, no, Peeta. I have far better taste than that.” 

“I should hope so,” Peeta said, reaching round her shoulder to pull her closer. “That weird design in his beard is creepy though,” Peeta added. “How does he do that? Does he use a stencil on his face?”

The image of Seneca Crane holding a plastic template up to his face as he shaved every morning made Katniss laugh.

“We should probably get back to our seats,” Peeta suggested. “I can’t wait to find out what happens next.”

“I hope you brought a handkerchief. The ending is sad,” Katniss said as they walked back to the enclosure.

“Someone told me that.” 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“Thank you for a lovely evening out,” Peeta murmured. He had backed her up against the front door of the antiques shop and was kissing her good night. Katniss desperately wanted to invite Peeta upstairs, but with Effie there she didn’t dare.

She wondered why Peeta didn’t bring her back to his own apartment so they could take things further. While she greatly enjoyed her make-out sessions with him, which generally took place in his car or up against Effie’s doorway, she wasn’t a virginal high school student. She was a grown woman who longed for far more. Surely he couldn’t be satisfied with the way things were. 

She needed to talk to him about it, but she dreaded that awkward conversation, still smarting from his rejection months earlier. She pulled away.

“Goodnight Peeta.”

The next weekend Katniss went to a baseball game with Peeta. The weekend after that he asked her to a concert in the park. 

For Katniss’ May 8th birthday, Prim and Wren took Katniss and Peeta out to dinner. She was glad that Peeta and her sister hit it off so well, and secretly pleased that Rory couldn’t attend because he was out of town at a conference. Although Wren had only met Peeta once, the little girl remembered the bakery and his sugar cookies and couldn’t stop talking about them.

An especially long make-out session in Peeta’s car followed the birthday dinner. Maybe it was her full stomach, stuffed with lamb stew and cake, or maybe she was simply overwhelmed in the passion of the moment that made Katniss blurt out her own declaration. “I love you too,” she murmured back to Peeta while he was kissing her neck and whispering sweet words into her ear. 

Peeta pulled away to look her full in the face. “Do you really mean that Katniss?”

Did she? An overwhelming sense of contentment washed over her. She nodded, smiling shyly. She hadn’t intended to say those words to him that night, hadn’t even fully thought out their meaning, but now that she had spoken them aloud, she realized it was true. She did love Peeta. He’d snuck up on her completely. It may have taken her thirty years, but she was in love.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“So Katniss do you have anything to tell me?” Dr. Aurelius pressed.

She knew what he was getting at. She had finally agreed with Peeta that they should tell Aurelius about the two of them. 

“I’m dating Peeta Mellark, one of your patients,” she stated. “Were you surprised when he told you about us?” 

Katniss had been greatly relieved when Peeta told her that Dr. Aurelius had no intentions to drop either of them as patients.

“Oh, I can’t divulge information about my work with another client,” the doctor said. “But I will tell you that I knew something was going on. It was like I was hearing the same story from two different points of view.

“I told Peeta and I’ll tell you too, I’d be more than happy to see both of you together if you’d like. Maybe we could address some of those couples’ issues.”

Katniss eyes grew big and her jaw dropped. What in the hell had Peeta said? Did he tell the doctor they were having problems? 

The doctor must have guessed rightly at her frantic thoughts because he shook his head and smiled reassuredly. “So you can prevent anything from coming up, my dear.”

“Oh.”

“Like that panic attack you told me you had last month.”

Katniss grimaced, embarrassed about that evidence of her insecurity. But that had happened the previous month. She was past all that now.

Katniss spent the rest of the session talking about her run-in with Seneca Crane. It had left her unsettled. “Having him ask me about my work made me feel like a loser.”

“Why?”

“I used to have a great job and now I work the counter at a bakery.”

“What about your freelance work?”

“Peeta’s my only client, and he’s my boyfriend.”

“So if your boyfriend employs you, the work isn’t real?”

“No, that’s not what I mean. And he wasn’t even my boyfriend when he asked me to set up the website.

“The thing is I haven’t put in any effort to find new clients,” Katniss explained. “My old boss asked for my business card and I lied and said I didn’t have one with me, but I’ve never had any printed up.”

As the doctor let her ramble, instead of getting discouraged she found her spirits lift. There was no reason she couldn’t print up business cards, even set up a website to publicize herself. 

Katniss left the appointment with a sense of hope. She spent her evening designing a business card and took her flash drive to a copy center to print them out after work the next day. Then she began visiting the shops in the neighborhood during her lunch break to pass out her card and speak with the owners.

Within the week she had two new clients, Leevy Smith, who sold handmade soaps and natural beauty creams, and Thom Davis, who had a sporting goods store specializing in soccer equipment. 

Her days grew longer as she went straight to work putting together marketing plans for both small businesses, as well as creating websites for them. She labored at Effie’s dining table, joining her landlady who sat across from her making multiple lists and occasional calls regarding her niece’s wedding.

“They’re only inviting thirty guests, but they might as well invite 300 because the planning is the same no matter the size,” Effie said. 

Katniss nodded absentmindedly.

“Just wait until you have to do this.” 

Katniss snorted. “I’m never getting married.”

“What?” Effie put down her pencil and stared at Katniss. “You can’t be serious? But what about…” Her voice dropped off.

Katniss looked away from her computer screen for a moment to catch the look of surprise on Effie’s face. She’d answered Effie without thinking, speaking out of habit.

It was true that Katniss had never given much thought to marriage, but she’d also never been in a relationship before. 

“I don’t know,” she admitted. “I’ve guess I’ve never thought about it.”

“Well you should think about it,” Effie said. “I see how Peeta looks at you.”

Katniss grew warm.

“Well surely you must know how he feels,” Effie prodded.

“Ah, yeah, he’s mentioned stuff,” Katniss muttered. Her eyes flew back to her computer screen. Effie picked up her cell phone and went into her bedroom to make yet another private call. 

But Effie’s comment had rattled Katniss so much that she couldn’t concentrate on her work. After ten minutes she packed everything up, and went into her bedroom.

Katniss nearly choked on her hot chocolate the next morning when Peeta asked her if she’d like to join him at his godfather’s cabin that weekend. “It’s next to a lake in the woods. We could drive up Saturday after we close the bakery and come back Sunday night.”

Finally. She was more than ready to take that next step with Peeta.

His cheeks were pink. “Look I don’t want to pressure you. We don’t have to…” his voice trailed off nervously. “But it’s pretty up there this time of year and I think you’d like the setting.”

“Yes, I’ll go with you,” Katniss said quickly. She’d been waiting for Peeta to make a move to push their relationship along. She was glad he’d finally done so because she hadn’t wanted to bring up the conversation. 

She spent the rest of the day planning her clothes for the short trip, thinking she needed to make a visit to a lingerie shop before Saturday came round. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Late Thursday before the bakery closed, the phone rang. Peeta picked it up. He listened for a while and then said, “look, can you hold for a minute?” 

He covered the mouthpiece. “Katniss, it’s that guy Seneca Crane. He says he’s been trying to track you down. Do you want to talk with him?”

Katniss was puzzled. What did he want? She almost told Peeta to hang up; still she was curious. 

Instead she reached for the phone. 

Peeta left the front of the shop to give her some privacy. 

Seneca started right in. “Katniss, how are you doing?”

“Fine.”

“Great. Look, I have a client you might be interested in working with. Could you stop by the main conference room at Hotel Panem tomorrow morning around 9 a.m. I’ve got some folks here who would like to meet you.”

Katniss heart beat faster. Seneca might be a first-class jerk, but he knew people, people who owned businesses far larger than Mellark Bakery. 

“Let me check my schedule,” she said. Katniss covered the mouthpiece. 

“Peeta,” she called 

Peeta came in from the back of the shop.

“Would it be all right if I was late tomorrow morning? I may have a new freelance client. I’d probably be back in by 10 or 10:30 at the latest.”

Peeta grinned. “No, it’s fine. I’ll stay in the front and take care of the customers until you get in.”

“Thanks.” 

She uncovered the mouthpiece. “That would work. I’ll see you tomorrow then Seneca.”

She hung up the phone. “Yippee,” she shouted, her face breaking into a broad smile. Impulsively she kissed Peeta. Things were looking up.

Katniss had planned to go lingerie shopping after work, but now she needed to pick up a blouse to pair with her pencil skirt. 

Memories of previous shopping trips from her old life flooded her as she carried her bags back home that evening. She showed Effie the crisp white blouse with its Peter Pan collar and her new black pumps, but she hid the orange negligee. She’d already told Effie that she’d be gone for the weekend with Peeta, now she told Effie about her job meeting for the next morning.

“I could have loaned you something to wear,” Effie pouted. “I have some lovely dress suits.”

“Thanks, but I want to look like myself,” Katniss said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Katniss arrived at the hotel fifteen minutes early. She had borrowed Peeta’s car and she sat in it, flipping nervously through the leather binder she carried that contained copies of her resume. 

The car smelled of frosting which eased her nervousness because it reminded her of Peeta. 

She glanced at the time on her phone and then shoved it into her purse. Taking one last glance at herself in the rear view mirror, she got out of the car, locking the door and then walking into the hotel. 

The main conference room was on the first floor and she set off in that direction. The door was open; she peered into the room.

Seneca was seated at a table and two other men sat across from him. 

She cleared her throat. Seneca looked up. “Oh Katniss, there you are. On time as usual.” He stood up to greet her, and the other men did as well. 

Seneca indicated that she sit in the chair next to him. She sat down first; the men followed. 

“This is Katniss Everdeen, the former head of marketing at Crane Industries,” Seneca introduced her. 

One of the men held out his hand across the narrow table and Katniss stretched out her hand to shake his. However instead of shaking it, the man squeezed it. 

“Hello,” he said in a thick French accent. 

The second man held out his hand next and did the same. He too had a thick accent.

Meanwhile Seneca Crane introduced the two men. The first was Alain Cray, the second Francois Thread. 

“Let me bring you up to speed Katniss,” Seneca began. “I’m in the process of selling Crane Industries to a French company. Alain and Francois work in the legal offices of the business. In order to make a smooth transition, they are interested in getting help from some key former employees for a limited period of a year. Since you were in charge of Marketing and sat in on so many meetings in with the heads of other departments, your knowledge is most valuable to them.”

Katniss blinked. Never in a million years would she have expected to return to her old company. Hell, to return as a consultant. Her heart thumped so loudly she wondered if the others could hear it.

“Can you tell me more about it?”

Seneca described the responsibilities. It sounded like an awful lot of work. She’d definitely have to quit her job at the bakery. There’s no way she could do everything they required in the evenings and weekends. In fact, from Seneca’s description it sounded like not only her days would be full, but some of her evenings and weekends as well.

But she would have had to eventually quit the bakery once her freelance work took off, she reasoned. Of course, Peeta should have no trouble finding a replacement for her. Mellark’s was a nice place to work and Peeta was a good boss. And even if she wasn’t working with Peeta any longer, she’d still be dating him.

“It all sounds very interesting,” Katniss said. 

“Would you be able to come back tomorrow morning at eleven to meet with Coriolanus Snow, the company’s president? He’s currently en route from Paris, but he’ll be here tomorrow morning.”

Katniss frowned. Peeta had said they would leave for cabin after the bakery closed at noon. 

“Okay. But I have some plans for the afternoon.”

“That shouldn’t be a problem,” Seneca said.

It was close to noon when she got back to the bakery. “I’m sorry I’m so late,” she said as burst into the shop. “I had no idea I was there so long.”

“I won’t hold it against you if you tell me all about it,” Peeta said. 

When the bakery cleared out around two, Peeta told Katniss to take a break. They sat in a booth and ate cheese buns, while Katniss told him about the job. 

“It sounds great.” Peeta’s happiness for her was genuine and Katniss marveled again that she had such a supportive boyfriend.

“I might need to quit working here though,” Katniss murmured, throwing him an apologetic look.

“I understand,” Peeta said. He reached across the table and squeezed her hand. “But it’s not like we won’t see each other, right.”

She beamed. Yeah she’d be seeing him in her bed soon.

When Effie heard that Katniss was going back for a second interview with the president of the French firm, no less, she insisted that Katniss borrow something to wear. “You’re representing America now, you don’t want him to think you’re a slob.”

Katniss rolled her eyes, but she accepted Effie’s loan of a simple suit skirt and boxy jacket. She could wear the same white blouse underneath the coat. 

She brought the clothes to the bakery in a hanging bag the next morning. Peeta had to deliver a couple of wedding cakes, but he was back in plenty of time for her to change. Again she borrowed his car.

“I’ll get back as soon as I can,” she told him, “so we can leave for the cabin.”

She’d already packed her overnight bag the previous evening. It was in the back of Peeta’s car.

Only Seneca was in the conference room when she arrived. “There’s been a slight change in plans,” he said. “President Snow wants to speak with you over lunch. We’ll be meeting him at 12:30 p.m.”

Katniss scowled. Damn. This was going to throw off their travel schedule considerably. 

“Is something wrong?” Seneca asked.

“I’m going out of town with my boyfriend,” Katniss explained. “I’ll need to call him to say I’ll be late.”

“All right,” Seneca said. 

Peeta responded with, “no problem.” Immediately she calmed down. 

She spent the time chatting with Seneca about his future plans now that he was finalizing the sale of the his business.

“I plan to do a lot of traveling,” he said. “Maybe I’ll come visit you.”

“Huh?”

Seneca laughed. “Did we skip over that part yesterday? This job will require you to live in Paris for a year.”

“Paris?”

“That’s right.”

A knot formed in her stomach. Move to Paris? A year ago she would have been overjoyed at the opportunity, but now that she had met Peeta, now that they had grown closer she didn’t want to leave him. She loved him.

“Would there be any possibility I could commute?” Katniss asked. “After all most of my work is done online.”

Seneca laughed. “That won’t work. You’ll have to train the staff in Paris to do the job. You need to physically be there.”

Eventually they left the conference room to join President Snow and Alain and Francois in the dining room of the hotel. Katniss smiled brightly and listened to the white-haired man drone on and on about his firm and the people who worked for them. It wasn’t so much an interview as an opportunity for the man to get to know her. 

Lunch took forever, the president ordered two bottles of wine. Katniss drank less than half of the glass poured for her. She desperately wanted to escape, eager to get on the road with Peeta. After lunch they’d all gone back to the conference room and the president offered her the job point blank.

“It’s a fine opportunity,” she agreed. “But I’d like to think it over and get back to you.”

Seneca had flushed at her comment and she guessed he wanted her to accept the job outright. But she couldn’t do that. The more she thought about it, the more her stomach hurt.

“Playing hard to get?” President Snow laughed. “Maybe I should have mentioned the salary. He named an amount that was more than twice what Seneca had paid her and added that she’d be housed in a corporate apartment on the Left Bank. 

Katniss swallowed hard. She had to get out of there.

“I’ll get back to you in a couple of days,” she blurted out. She sprang out of her chair and rushed from the room. It was 4 p.m. by the time she got to Peeta’s car. 

She called Peeta to say she was on her way. 

Thirty minutes later she pulled up in from of Mellark’s. She jumped out of the car and hurried back to her home above Effie’s shop.

“How did everything go?” Effie asked. 

“All right,” Katniss didn’t want to tell Effie about the job’s location; she didn’t have the time. “I need to change my clothes and get going.”

She rushed downstairs and met Peeta out in front. He put his bag into the trunk. Katniss handed him the keys and he opened the back to put his bag into the car. 

“How long will it take to get there,” she asked as Peeta left the surface streets and turned onto the state highway.

“A couple of hours.” He reached for her hand and gave her a quick smile. “Meanwhile, tell me how the interview went. Do you think they’ll offer you the job?”

Katniss bit her lip. “They did offer it to me.” 

Peeta turned to grin at her. “Congratulations, that’s wonderful.”

“Well I haven’t accepted it yet,” she cautioned. “I asked for a few days to think it over.”

“What’s to think over?” 

“I’d have to move to Paris. For a year.”

“Oh.” Peeta’s grip on the steering wheel tightened, causing his fingers to go white. 

Katniss’ throat tightened. She studied Peeta’s hand noticing a streak of green color down the side of his wrist. Was it frosting? It almost looked like paint.

“Do you want to do that?” His voice changed. He sounded nervous.

“I don’t know.” It was tearing her up inside. How could she leave Peeta? But then again how could she pass up such a wonderful opportunity? 

Peeta didn’t say anything more and Katniss grew uncomfortable. She began to ramble, mentioning the apartment and the large salary.

“Wow,” he finally spoke. “It sounds almost too good to be true.”

“It is,” she muttered.

They didn’t talk and Peeta continued to drive. The sun slowly went down and the sky turned orange. 

“That’s my favorite color,” Peeta said, absentmindedly.

A few minutes later, he pulled the car to the shoulder of the road, and turned off the engine. 

“Is something wrong?” Katniss’ stomach dropped as she noticed the sorrowful look on Peeta’s face.

“I think we should go back.” 

“What? But why?” 

“I wouldn’t feel right about spending the weekend with you if you’re going to be leaving soon. It would be easier to have a clean break if we haven’t been physical.”

Was he serious?

“I haven’t accepted the job yet,” she reminded him.

“But it sounds like you’re giving it serious consideration and I don’t want to impact your decision.”

“Well,” she paused, “even if I did take it, it’s not like we’d have to break up.”

But even as she said the words, she knew that a long-distance relationship would be a disaster. With a year-long contract she’d likely get no time off to come back to Panem to visit. And Peeta was running a business that was open six days a week. Was he supposed to shut down the bakery to visit her? Could she reasonably expect him to put his life on hold for a year to wait for her? They were both thirty now. A lot of things could happen over the course of a year apart.

Peeta gave her a sad look and turned his blinker on to merge back into traffic. He got off at the first exit and then turned the car around to head back in the direction of Panem.

Neither spoke for a long while. 

“I feel like you’re trying to manipulate my decision,” Katniss finally said.

He didn’t answer and she worried what he thought. Worried that no matter what she decided about the job, Peeta had seen her initial uncertainty and was going to end the relationship as a result.

“I’m sorry if it seems that way. But I think I’d be manipulating your decision if we went to the cabin and slept together. I’m only trying to protect us.”

“You’re only trying to protect yourself.” But even as Katniss said the words she knew he had every right to protect his heart. He would be foolish not to.

And would spending the weekend with Peeta, finally taking their relationship further, and then moving out of the country make her happy? No, it would break her. Because anything she did with Peeta would be far more than a weekend fling now. She was in love with him.

He dropped her off in front of Effie’s shop. 

“Goodnight Katniss. I’ll see you at work Monday.” He handed her her bag from the back of the car, and kissed her cheek goodbye.


	5. Chapter 5

“What are you doing here?” Effie shrieked when Katniss carried her travel bag into the apartment.

“We’re not going.”

So many emotions crossed Effie’s face that Katniss could hardly make sense of them. But it was clear from her landlady’s strong reaction that she was not pleased to see her tenant return.

As Katniss glanced around the apartment, she realized that she’d interrupted something. The table was set for two and the smell of simmering meat wafted through the space. Effie had changed her clothing from when Katniss had seen her last. Now she was wearing a belted dress that emphasized her tiny waist.

“Oh no. What happened?” Effie asked. 

Katniss didn’t want to talk about it, certainly not with Effie. 

“Peeta isn’t feeling well,” she lied. 

Effie eyed her suspiciously, as if she could tell Katniss wasn’t telling the truth. “Oh the poor dear,” she finally said. “Well then why are you here? You should be taking care of your boyfriend.”

Effie was the wrong person to lie to. But Katniss could think of no alternative than to continue the tall tale. “He just wants to sleep Effie. I’ll check on him tomorrow. But if you need me to leave for a few hours….”

She had no idea where she could go on a Saturday night without a car and limited bus service. 

Effie frowned as if she realized Katniss’ dilemma. “You don’t mind staying in your room tonight then. I made some plans for a private dinner with a gentleman.”

Katniss smiled at Effie’s self-conscious revelation. “I thought I smelled something cooking.”

“Are you hungry?” 

Katniss shook her head. Her stomach was in knots and her head ached. If she ate anything she’d likely be ill. “No. It’s been a long day. I think I’ll turn in.”

The buzzer sounded from the shop below.

Effie startled and her lips rose to form a tiny smile. “That’s him.”

“Have fun,” Katniss said before retreating to her room.

She avoided thinking about Peeta and instead spent the evening reading websites on daily life in Paris, toying with the idea of moving there. Occasionally she heard Effie’s shrill laugh and a lower male chuckle. Katniss was tempted to check out Effie’s gentleman, but decided against it. It was none of her business.

Eventually she fell into a deep sleep, waking from the same dream she’d had when Peeta rejected her months ago. A dream where everyone in her life was burying her in ash and she was trying to dig her way out. 

The clock on her nightstand read 7 a.m. It was early to wake on a Sunday morning, but she was both hungry and thirsty. 

The despairing though flitted through her mind that she could have been waking up in Peeta’s arms this morning. She sighed and got out of bed. 

Katniss had fallen asleep in her clothes, too tired to even take them off. She looked in the mirror attached to the front of the wardrobe. Her hair was a mess and dark circles lined her eyes. 

She left her room and headed for the kitchen. The sight of a flabby, pot-bellied man dressed only in thin cotton boxers greeted her.

“Good mornin darlin, how in the hell does this thing work?” 

Haymitch Abernathy was fiddling with the coffee maker, trying to insert the filter.

Katniss gasped. Haymitch was Effie’s gentleman caller? And he had stayed over?

“I thought I’d made coffee in every machine ever invented but I’ve never seen one like this before,” Haymitch continued. “Where in the hell did it come from? Out of the shop downstairs?”

“Let me.” Katniss took the filter from his hand, pulled out the metal drawer, set the filter in place, and then pushed the drawer shut. “Did you already put the water in?”

Haymitch smirked. “Sure did. I’m not completely inept.”

Katniss opened the refrigerator to pull out a carton of orange juice and a blueberry muffin from a Mellark’s box. 

“What happened with you and lover boy?” Haymitch asked, as Katniss poured the juice into a glass. 

Irritated that Effie had talked to Haymitch and, being Effie, most likely speculated about her and Peeta’s failed plans for the weekend, Katniss shoved the carton of juice back into the fridge.

“Nothing happened.”

She picked up her juice glass and muffin, planning to go to her room and hide out until Haymitch was gone, when Effie sauntered into the tiny kitchen. 

Her landlady was wrapped in her fluffy pink bathrobe and pink bunny slippers. Her hair was combed into its usual bouffant, and she was even wearing lipstick.

Effie’s cheeks turned as pink as her ensemble when she noticed Katniss. “Oh dear, this is awkward.”

Haymitch snorted. “What’s awkward, we’re all adults.”

Effie scowled. “Haymitch was helping me firm up plans for the wedding.” 

Haymitch guffawed. “Do you think she’s going to believe that Stef?”

Stef? Was the man senile too? “I didn’t see a thing. I’m just on my way back to my room.” Katniss fled from the kitchen.

Effie and Haymitch? The thought left Katniss stunned. Effie had told her and Annie that she’d loathed the man. What was her landlady thinking? Enemies to lovers relationships only worked in fanfiction, not in real life.

Once in her room again, Katniss pondered how to spend the day. She considered calling Peeta to suggest they get together and talk things out, but would he refuse? Katniss thought he might and she didn’t want to make things even worse especially since her thoughts were still so confused about the job offer.

She sat down on the bed and took a bite from the muffin. She would definitely miss the baked goods at Mellark’s if she moved to Paris. 

Damn it. What was she going to do?

She finished eating before opening her laptop. She decided to make a PRO and CON list. Maybe that would help her to form a solid decision. 

She opened a blank document, formatting it to form two columns of text. Under PRO, she listed Paris, large apartment, huge salary, prestigious job. Under CON she listed Peeta, followed by baked goods.

She stared at the two columns carefully. Surely there were more things to put on the CON side. Prim and Wren came to mind. Quickly she typed in their names. 

She studied the PRO list. She’d never done much traveling so the thought of living in Paris sounded glamorous. But you’ll be working she reminded herself, not vacationing. And with all the responsibilities she’d hold, she’d be spending most of her time at work, not playing tourist or lolling about her apartment on the Left Bank.

Her eyes lingered on the salary she’d written down. As someone who had spent almost a year selling off her possessions to avoid bankruptcy the number looked unbelievable. She could probably even save most of it since her housing would be provided. 

Yet the previous year’s troubles had taught her to be content with far less. Even now when her bank balance was meager, she didn’t feel poor. In fact, she considered herself flush, happy with her new laptop and cell phone, and even a couple of new clothing items. 

The glamorous location, free housing and impressive salary were wonderful perks, but it all came down to the job itself. There was no doubt in Katniss’ mind that being employed as a marketing consultant was far better than working the counter at Mellark’s. Despite enjoying her daily interactions with the bakery customers, marketing was more in line with her strengths and her passions.

But you’re forgetting that you’re also the owner of a small marketing business here in Panem, a voice chimed in her head.

As if the universe meant to emphasize that fact, her cell phone rang at that very moment. Hoping it was Peeta, Katniss glanced at the screen. Leevy Smith. 

“Hi Katniss sorry to bother you on the weekend, but I wanted to talk to you about the website.”

The store owner went on to describe some additional products – new soaps -- she wanted to offer for sale online. Katniss had showed Leevy how to make edits to her site, but as she spoke with her she could tell that Leevy was confused and becoming frustrated. 

“Are you at your shop?” Katniss asked.

“Yes.”

“Give me twenty minutes and I’ll come over and show you what to do.”

Later, as Katniss was walking home after she’d solved Leevy’s problem, she checked her phone for messages. A call from Peeta.

Quickly she dialed him back. 

“Would you like to come over for dinner tonight?” He sounded nervous. 

He should be after yesterday, she thought bitterly.

“Sure.” She’d never been back in Peeta’s apartment since she’d moved out a couple of months ago. It was curious that he’d invite her back now. Maybe he’d changed his mind and wanted to finally consummate their relationship on the couch where it had all started. She could only hope.

Haymitch was gone when Katniss got home. Effie had dressed and was at the table going over the guest list for Annie’s wedding. 

“Were you out tending your sick boyfriend?” Effie asked when she saw Katniss. 

Katniss shook her head. “I’m going over to see him tonight.” 

She wondered if her landlady would say something about her tryst with Haymitch. But Effie didn’t. Instead she complained about Annie.

“She sent out her invitation via e-mail. People have no manners these days. An engraved invitation was de rigueur in the past.”

“Yes, the times have changed,” Katniss agreed as she looked around Effie’s apartment filled with antiques. Well maybe not for Effie, she thought.

“I’ll be so glad after this coming weekend when this wedding is over and done with.”

“What will you do with all your free time then?”

Effie smiled. “Oh, I’ll think of something.”

Katniss wondered if Haymitch would become a regular weekend visitor.

She returned to her room and picked up her laptop, eyeing the list she’d created which was still on the screen.

Run my own business, she wrote in the CON column. She’d created marketing plans and websites for Peeta’s, Leevy’s and Tom’s businesses, charging a one-time set-up cost and was collecting a modest amount monthly from all three to problem-solve any issues they might encounter.

If she moved, she’d need to find someone else to takeover the servicing of their sites. It would just be one more headache if she tried to do it from a remote location in another time zone. 

She sighed. It was all too much. How in the hell was she going to make a decision that she would be happy with? She needed to discuss the matter with someone. 

But who? Everyone she cared about was in her CON column. She thought about Effie, but, in Katniss’ opinion, her landlady was too opinionated. 

She needed someone neutral. It suddenly dawned on her that she did know someone who could help. Dr. Aurelius. She picked up her phone and left a message with his answering service requesting an appointment as soon as possible. 

Feeling relieved, she closed the page with her list, but not before saving it first. 

At six p.m. she left for the bakery. Peeta was waiting just inside the door. He looked as if he’d aged overnight. Dark circles hung under his eyes. He unlocked it and let her in.

“Come upstairs, dinner is ready to go onto the table.”

She followed him to the back stairwell, climbing up first.

Her stomach growled loudly as she entered the apartment, as soon as she smelled the hot meal. Embarrassed at the evidence of her obvious hunger, she avoided looking at Peeta who had walked past her to go to tiny kitchen. Instead she looked around the room. 

She’d expected it to look the same as the last time, but Peeta had changed everything. The sofa was turned so that it faced the big window that overlooked the street. A couple of colorful throw pillows had been added. 

He’d also rearranged the artwork on the walls, even adding a few new pieces. He’d even gotten a round dining table and chairs. 

“It looks so different in here.” She didn’t know exactly how to describe it, but the apartment seemed homier now, like Peeta had created a cozy nest above the bakery.

He gave her a small smile as if he was pleased that she’d noticed the changes. 

“Yeah, I’ve been putting some effort into fixing the place up. Dr. Aurelius suggested it.

“Why don’t you sit down Katniss. I’ll get our food.”

She sat down to the table that was covered with a tablecloth. From her seat she watched as Peeta pulled a roasting pan filled with a chicken surrounded by potatoes and carrots from the oven.  
He carried the pan to the table and set it atop a large trivet. 

He returned with a plate of cheese buns, dinner plates and silverware. 

“Would you like something to drink? I have wine.”

“I think I’ll stick to water tonight.” Katniss knew that if she started drinking in her current state she’d quickly become weepy. She didn’t want to embarrass herself.

She waited for Peeta to return with two glasses of water before she began to fill her plate. 

“It looks delicious.” She wondered if Peeta planned to persuade her to stay by plying her with food. He certainly knew of her great love for his cheese buns.

“Thanks.” 

They ate in silence, Katniss inhaling the meal.

When she was nearly done, Peeta spoke to her in a teasing manner. “It looks like you haven’t eaten in a while.”

“I haven’t.”

His face soured. “We should talk after we finish eating.”

Once they were through, Katniss helped Peeta clear the table, and stack the dirty plates into the sink.

“Join me on the couch.”

Katniss sat on one end. Peeta sat on the other. The awkwardness broke her heart because this was Peeta. They’d become so close over the past few months, and now they were acting as if they were strangers. 

“I’m sorry,” he began. “I’ve feel terrible about what I did yesterday. I promised you a trip to the cabin. I was ready to, but well, I panicked when you talked about possibly moving away.”

An anguished look came over him. “I love you. And if I’m going to lose you I think it would be easier if…” His voice trailed off.

Katniss flushed. “Peeta, I haven’t made a decision yet about the job.”

“Okay.”

They’d gone over all this yesterday. Did he ask her over to make the same argument as before?

“After the way I’ve been acting it wouldn’t surprise me if you took the job just to get away from me.”

Her jaw dropped. “Why would you say that? I’m in love with you Peeta. You may not believe me, but I do understand why you didn’t want to go to the cabin. I can’t say I like it, but I’d probably feel the same as you if the situation were reversed.”

“It’s just that I’ve been making you wait so patiently for me.” Peeta’s face grew red. “I promised myself that I would do things right this time. I would date you and not get physical until we both felt the same about each other. So we could have a real chance.

I told Peeta I loved him a few weeks ago on my birthday, she remembered.

“But then when you said you loved me I lost all courage because, oh this is so embarrassing to say aloud, but no one has ever seen what’s left of my leg except my surgeon and my physical therapist. You have no idea how nervous I am to let you see the stump. It’s not pretty.

That was the reason he’d put off becoming intimate? She was an idiot. She should have figured it out, but Peeta seemed so comfortable with his prosthetic leg. He’d never mentioned it since that first time when he’d pulled up the hem of his pants to show her his silver limb. 

“I had no idea you were going through all this,” she said. She scooted across the sofa and threw her arms around him.

“You need to tell me about this kind of stuff Peeta. I’m your girlfriend.”

But even as she said the words she wondered how much longer she would be his girlfriend. Because if she took the job…

They clung to each other, frozen in place for a few minutes.

“I’m going to see Dr. Aurelius and talk things over with him,” Katniss finally spoke. “I need help figuring this out.”

“All right,” Peeta said. “That’s a good idea.”

“I should probably go now.”

They let go of each other and both stood up. 

She followed him downstairs and gave him a quick peck on the lips before leaving the shop.

The night seemed endless. She couldn’t sleep as she thought over her conversation with Peeta. She didn’t want to leave him, yet she couldn’t shake the thought that she should accept the job. It was custom-made for her.

Katniss turned on her bedside light and opened up her laptop, again studying the list she’d made. Maybe the format was wrong. She rearranged the same facts into a venn diagram. Still no luck.

She turned off the light and dozed until the alarm went off at seven. She showered and had a brief conversation with Effie. Before she left for the bakery, Dr. Aurelius called. He could fit her in for an appointment at the end of the day.

Peeta’s mood that morning was somber, as was her own. He brought her breakfast as usual, but he didn’t sit down and eat with her, instead he excused himself and went into the back to decorate some cakes. 

They made small talk during the day, but Peeta spent most of it in the back of the shop.

After work, she rushed out the door to take the bus to Dr. Aurelius’ office. 

Her phone rang as she sat in his waiting room. Seneca Crane. She frowned, but answered it. 

“So when will you be getting back to us?” the man pressed.

“Soon. I’m still…”

“Katniss’ you’d be a fool to turn down this opportunity. You’re value is going down daily since you’ve been out of work for so long.”

Katniss scowled. Out of work. She’d just put in an eight-hour shift at the bakery. And she’d spent part of her Sunday afternoon helping out her business client. But she knew Seneca would mock her if she mentioned those things to him. He’d never view what she’d done as “real” work. He was too condescending. 

“I’ll get back to you. I have to go now.” She shut her phone off and waited, drumming her foot nervously on the carpet.

Dr. Aurelius opened the door and called her in. She plopped down on the chair in his office, setting her purse onto the floor.

“What’s going on,” the doctor asked leaning back in his chair. His eyes looked especially droopy and Katniss wondered if he might fall asleep as soon as she began speaking.

Immediately she told him of her dilemma. A job offer, which if she accepted, would likely result in the end of her relationship with Peeta.

“I don’t know what to do. I’ve made a list; I even made a venn diagram.”

The doctor’s eyes opened wide when she mentioned the venn diagram. She thought he might laugh, but the small smile on his face disappeared when she began to go through each item on her PRO and CON list.

She sighed at the end of her rant. “I wish Seneca had never called me about the job in the first place.”

“Is that so?”

“Yes, my life was good, pretty good until he made this offer.”

“And you feel obligated to accept the position?”

Obligated? Katniss mulled the idea. It seemed an odd way of describing her reasoning. “Wouldn’t I be foolish not to accept it?”

“It doesn’t matter what I think,” Dr. Aurelius said. “It only matters what you think. Do you believe it would be foolish to pass up this opportunity?”

“That’s my problem. I don’t know.” She’d applied for so many jobs after being laid off. And nothing had happened. She’d lost everything that she thought had mattered, but she’d worked hard to get past all that and arrive at a place of feeling good about her life. She started her own business. And for the first time in her life she was in a relationship that she wanted to continue.

It seemed like this job offer had appeared out of left field to test her. 

“Well if you can’t decide, I recommend you toss a coin.” Dr. Aurelius pulled a quarter out of his pocket.

“Heads you take the job. Tails you turn it down.”

He threw the coin up into the air. 

“No,” Katniss howled, dread rushing over her. She jumped from her chair and stuck out her hand to catch the quarter mid-air, not daring to look at it. 

“What’s wrong?”

She glared at Dr. Aurelius. “I’m not putting my fate in the hands of a coin.” 

“Have you made a decision then?”

Katniss searched her heart. “Yes.” 

Her choice was clear. She’d worked too hard to entrust her life to an employer who made extravagant promises. Not when she had it within herself to determine what brought her happiness and to go after it with all her heart. 

She spoke to the doctor for a while longer, and then left making an appointment for her next visit.

Might as take care of the matter right now, she thought as she rode home on the bus. Katniss dialed the number President Snow had given her. 

Surprisingly the call was answered on the second ring. 

“Hello, this is Katniss Everdeen. I’m calling about the marketing job.”

She held on while the call was transferred. President Snow came onto the line.

“Thank you for your generous offer, but I’ve decided to decline the job.”

Snow was silent. 

After an uncomfortable lull, Katniss wondered if he’d even heard her. Maybe she should have placed the call from a landline. “Did you get that?” she added.

“Yes, Miss Everdeen.” The president’s voice was gruff. “I must say, however, I’m very surprised. I would have thought you’d have wanted to aim a bit higher than promoting small, insignificant businesses in Panem.” 

The phone went dead immediately. Surprisingly she was grateful for Snow’s snarky retort. It showed her that she’d dodged a bullet – the man was as a big of a jerk as Seneca Crane. 

Katniss stared out the window of the bus, as the last rays of the sun shone. The sky was colored orange, which made her think of Peeta. She was thinking of how to tell him, surely he’d be ecstatic when he heard the news, when her phone ran.

Seneca. She knew he’d be upset. She wanted to turn the phone off and avoid him altogether. But she might as well talk with him and get it over with.

“Hello.”

“What the hell do you think you’re pulling Everdeen,” he shouted. 

His voice was so loud that she saw the woman on the seat across from her staring. 

She pulled the phone closer to her ear. 

“You got a damn fine offer, far better than you deserve.” 

“I’ve thought it over and it’s not what I’m looking for,” Katniss explained.

Seneca made a sound, something that sounded like a cross between a snort and a sneer. She could picture the look on his face, mocking her.

“If you think you’ll find anything better than this offer, think again. Cause you won’t. And I can make sure of that.”

Katniss took in a sharp intake of air. He was threatening her? Why?

Suddenly, it hit her. Her acceptance of the position must be important to the sale of Seneca’s company. Maybe it would even put the sale into jeopardy. No wonder he was furious.

A memory surfaced, one she’d buried deep within. Seneca was a bully. He’d treated her fairly well when she’d worked for him, likely because she’d dedicated her life to his business, but she’d seen him act in a hostile fashion toward other employees who were unwilling to work long hours because of they had a life outside of the job, one that included family and friends and hobbies.

Now that she had a personal life as well, she never wanted to go back to being that old Katniss, someone so focused on work that she lost all touch with herself. With what she needed and wanted.

Yet she’d fallen so easily under Seneca’s spell again. Why? 

Because losing myself in work is familiar, she thought. It makes me feel safe. I can avoid my emotions. 

Seneca continued to rant. Katniss hung up on him and shut her phone off.

When she got off the bus, she walked to the bakery. Peeta was likely upstairs. She hoped he hadn’t shut off his phone. She stood outside on the sidewalk and dialed his number.

He answered after the first ring.

“I’m just outside the door. Can we talk?”

“Sure, I’ll be right down.”

His face was grim when he opened it to her. She expected he was going to lead her to the booth where they ate breakfast every morning, but instead he began walking toward the stairs in the back. She followed him.

They sat down on the sofa, looking out over the street. Again she sat at one end, Peeta at the other.

“I’ve made my decision.” 

Peeta rubbed the back of his neck. “Okay.”

“I’m not taking the job.”

His tension in his face fell away. But then he frowned. “Was it because of me? Because I don’t want to be the reason you give up on your dream. It sounds like such a good opportunity. Who wouldn’t want to take a job in Paris?”

“Peeta, stop it.” Her voice was sharp.

Peeta’s mouth shut, his eyes opening wide.

“I’d be lying if I didn’t say `you, well us really’,” she moved her hand between the two of them, “wasn’t a huge part of it. But the job wasn’t perfect by any means.

“I’ve just spent the last eight months in counseling looking at my faults and trying to do better. I’m not going to throw all my progress away for a job.”

From the look in his eyes she could tell he didn’t understand. “Peeta, I used to be a workaholic. I easily worked anywhere from 60 to 70 hours a week. I gave away my life to a business I had no ownership in. And then when the company had financial difficulties, I was thrown away. 

“My entire self-worth was tied up in that company. Everyone at the interview stressed that I’d be working long hours. If I’d thought things through carefully and not been so caught up in the idea that they wanted me, no that they needed me to make the company succeed, I would have realized what was happening. Fortunately I did before it was too late. 

“I can’t do that to myself again. I deserve better.”

Katniss sighed at the end of her speech. She felt as if she’d summed up everything she’d learned as she sat for so many sessions in Dr. Aurelius’ office. She deserved better. Then she remembered, Peeta had told her that very thing months ago.

She’d gotten into her original mess because she’d didn’t take care of herself. But then she’d never had much of a chance to do so. Her father had died when she was eleven and her mother had fallen into a deep depression for a couple of years. Even when her mother had gotten better, she’d been a negligent parent. Katniss had gotten her first job at fourteen, after lying about her age, and had in essence raised her sister Prim. 

Those dark days had set into motion an unhealthy need to find her value in paid employment. Katniss had let her workplace become her family and her social life. The friendships she’d developed had been with co-workers. The men she’d dated had all been somehow linked to her job.

In fact, she’d followed that same pattern again with Peeta. Yet he had made a serious effort to keep their work relationship separate from their dating one. It had seemed silly to her at the time, but in hindsight she realized he’d been right to do so.

She stood up suddenly tired. “Look I should probably go now.”

Peeta hugged her. “I’ll walk you home.”

He kissed her gently before she unlocked Effie’s shop door.

“For what it’s worth, I’m glad you’re staying here.” 

“I am too.” 

But as she walked upstairs she couldn’t help but wonder. Could they pick up exactly where they’d left off before this situation occurred? While she hoped so, hoped that Peeta would soon take her to the cabin by the lake or simply back to his apartment, she had to admit that her indecision had brought their relationship to the edge of a precipice for the last few days. It might take him a while to catch his breath. She only hoped that Peeta didn’t change his mind about her.

But for now, at least, a weekend out of town would have to wait. Annie’s and Finnick’s wedding was in five days. Peeta was making the cake and she had already promised to help Effie during the event. 

The afternoon ceremony would be held in a gazebo at a small local park. It was the only outdoor location the couple was able rent on such short notice. The reception that followed was to be held in the patio area of a restaurant close to the park. 

After the stress of the weekend, Katniss was glad for day-to-day routine of the bakery to distract her because Seneca didn’t let go so easily. After hanging up on him Monday evening, she had received numerous voice mails and texts, ranging from angry to annoying. He even called the bakery once looking for her; fortunately Peeta had picked up the phone and told him she wasn’t there.

“I hope that was all right.”

“It was, thank-you.”

Her decision to turn down the French company’s offer was rewarded only a couple of days later when she received a call from Beetee Latier, the president of the Panem Chamber of Commerce. He said that her name had been mentioned as someone who could help the chamber come up with a plan to bring more business to the downtown area. 

He requested her to attend the next Chamber meeting to explain the services she could provide to them as an expert in marketing.

She rushed into the back of the bakery to tell Peeta. 

“Did you have anything to do with this?” 

Peeta shook his head. 

She believed him, as he seemed just as surprised and as happy as she was. It seemed to her that the call was confirmation from the universe that she could have career success on her own terms. She didn’t need to depend on someone else to make her shine. She could do it all on her own.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Effie was a nervous wreck by Friday morning. “Annie will be arriving tonight.”

“What about Finnick and, er Haymitch?” Katniss asked.

“They’ll be arriving tomorrow morning,” Effie said. “Now dear, do you think you could avoid mentioning anything about Haymitch’s visit here?” Effie’s cheeks were pink.

“Of course,” Katniss said, biting her lip to keep from smiling. Effie’s embarrassment over her strange tryst was funny.

Since Katniss had already told Peeta about Haymitch’s sleepover, she made a point of warning him as well. 

He raised his eyebrows. “Okay, but I want to see Buttercup’s photo album.”

“Are you blackmailing me?”

Peeta grinned at her. “Maybe.”

When Katniss got off work, Annie was already at Effie’s apartment. After showing Katniss her mermaid-style wedding dress that was covered with clear plastic, Effie spoke up. “I thought the three of us could go out tonight to celebrate Annie’s last night as a single woman.”

Go out? With Effie and Annie? Why would they want her to tag along?

But Annie smiled. “You’ll join us, of course,” and Katniss couldn’t refuse. 

They didn’t go far. They walked to a lounge a few blocks away that featured tropical décor and fruity drinks with umbrellas. Katniss surveyed the room as they sat at the round wicker table. It was nearly empty on a Friday evening.

She pulled out her phone to check the time. Seven thirty. Maybe it would get livelier later, although Katniss wasn’t sure that she wanted to spend her evening sitting in the lounge. The air-conditioning was on too high and already Katniss wished she worn something warmer.

Effie ordered appetizers; crab cakes, and some kind of fried dough stuffed with cheese. 

“Thanks Auntie,” Annie said, winking at Katniss. “Hope you’re hungry.”

Never one to turn down free food, Katniss sipped at her mai tai, and set upon the appetizers. 

Annie took a sip from her colorful pink drink with a paper umbrella and sighed. “That hits the spot. I don’t like to drink in front of Finnick,” she explained to Katniss.

Right. Finnick had a problem with liquor. Katniss guessed Annie didn’t drink very often then.

“Well I wanted you to have some kind of send off,” Effie said. “I offered to give you a bridal shower, but you turned me down.”

“It’s fine Aunt Effie. Finnick and I don’t need any more stuff.”

“Well you don’t need any china or silver. I’m taking care of that. And it’s all antique.”

“Yes, it’s lovely.” 

From Annie’s tone Katniss could tell that Annie was being sarcastic. But from the look on Effie’s face, she doubted her landlady understood. 

Before Effie started her third drink, she excused herself to use the restroom, leaving Annie and Katniss alone at the table. 

“Katniss, can you keep a secret,” Annie said, leaning closer. Clearly Annie wasn’t much of a drinker because with only two drinks in her, her words were slurring. She stretched out the letter “s” so long that it sounded like a snake hissing. 

“Finnick and I got married last weekend.”

“What?”

“Finnick has a friend who is a priest.” 

“But why?” It seemed silly to Katniss to elope just a week ahead of a planned wedding.

Annie giggled. “Oh, we couldn’t wait for the honeymoon.”

Katniss’ eyebrows rose. But then she remembered Annie’s surprising admission to Effie that she and Finnick had kept their relationship chaste. 

Annie explained. “Finnick finally got his test results back and we didn’t want to wait any longer.”

“Test results?”

Annie nodded and Katniss’ mouth flew open as she realized that Finnick’s vices were far more than drink. Katniss wondered how Annie could join her life with someone so flawed.

As if she could read her mind, Annie explained. “Finnick’s past may be bad, but he’s worked hard to turn his life around.”

“But aren’t you worried that he’ll relapse,” Katniss blurt out. She stared at her the dregs of her second mai tai and promised herself it would be her last.

But Annie didn’t appear offended by her tactless comment. “Everyone’s a work in progress. I have faith in Finnick, but I have even more faith in myself. I go to my own meetings for emotional support. Nothing Finnick does will pull me down.”

“You seem all right with everything then,” Katniss said, amazed at Annie’s mature, almost zen-like attitude.

“I’m not perfect by any means,” she laughed. “I take things one day at a time, but it is what it is.”

“So why go through with a second wedding?” 

“Because my aunt would kill me after she’s worked so hard on this thing.”

Both women burst into loud laugher. Out of the corner of her eye, Katniss saw Effie coming toward the table. 

“It’s a good excuse to celebrate with our friends,” Annie whispered right before Effie got to the table.

“So what have you two been talking about?” Effie asked as she sat down.

“Ordering another drink,” Annie giggled.

“I’ve reached my limit,” Katniss said. She asked the waitress for some ice water when she took the order for Annie’s and Effie’s next round. 

Although Katniss was ready to go, it seemed rude to just get up and leave. Besides the conversation took an interesting turn when Effie was downing her fourth drink. Katniss’ landlady began a long rambling monologue on her previous two marriages. 

Apparently she’d inherited the antiques store from her second husband, Alexander Trinket. He had been much older than Effie. The couple had been married for over twenty years, when he died after a short illness.

“I remember Uncle Alex,” Annie said. “He was a nice man.”

“He was,” Effie agreed. “I was a dumb hick when he met me. He made me the person I am today.”

But then she went on to describe her first husband. “I was so foolish. I never really gave Mitch much of a chance. We married right out of high school. Annie you must give Finnick a chance to explain himself when things go wrong if you want your marriage to last.”

“Hold that thought Aunt Effie, I need to use the restroom.” Annie got up and stumbled off.

Effie sighed.

A weird thought flew into Katniss mind as Effie was speaking. Could Mitch be short for Haymitch? She stared at her landlady. “Were you married to Haymitch Abernathy?”

Effie bit her lip and nodded. “Believe me he doesn’t look anything like he used to but as soon as he introduced himself and I heard that voice….”

Katniss remembered Effie’s odd reaction and her immediate anger at the man.

“Did Haymitch recognize you right away too?”

Effie snorted. “No. Neither of us looks the same as we once did. And Effie is a nickname my second husband gave me. My legal name is Stephanie.”

That explained Haymitch calling her Stef. “When did he figure it out?”

“When I insisted on paying for dinner at District Four. We’d had that very same argument when were married. We’ve been in contact ever since then.”

That explained Effie’s secretive phone calls and the weekend rendezvous that Katniss had intruded upon. 

“Does Annie know?”

Effie shook her head. “I’ll tell her, but not this weekend. This is her special time.”

“But has Haymitch told Finnick?”

Effie blinked her bloodshot eyes. “He said he wouldn’t. He better not have if he knows what’s good for him.” 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Despite the late evening, Effie was up early the next morning, drinking coffee and making lists. Katniss was glad to be able to go for work. She’d didn’t want to be swept up in the frenzy of the morning as Effie and Annie got ready for the afternoon ceremony.

Over breakfast at the bakery, she mentioned to Peeta the feverish excitement Effie was projecting. “You’d think she was the one getting married.”

“It’s pretty common,” Peeta said. “I see it all the time when I deliver wedding cakes. The person in charge, generally the bride’s mother, is wound up tight.”

“I can’t imagine going through all that,” Katniss muttered, taking a bite of her strawberry scone.

“Can’t imagine what? Getting married?”

Katniss was just swallowing a bite and she nearly choked as she considered Peeta’s words.

Was it a random question or was Peeta trying to feel out her thoughts about marriage?

She took a drink from her hot chocolate before answering him.

“No, all the hoopla involved. It’s so over-the-top. I think simple is better.” 

Peeta grinned back at her. “I agree. Simple is good. But there must be cake. A wedding is not official if there isn’t cake.”

“A bit prejudiced are you?”

“I am.” He reached out for her hand to squeeze it, before changing the subject and giving her last minute instructions for the morning. He was leaving to deliver three cakes, one of which was Annie’s and Finnick’s, and Katniss would be in charge of the shop.

Saturday mornings were busy at Mellark’s Bakery. From the early customers who came in to buy donuts as a treat for their co-workers who had to get up early to work a weekend shift to families that showed up near closing after a late sleep-in. The bakery officially closed at noon on Saturdays, but it took Katniss until 12:15 to kick everyone out and lock the front door.

She made quick work of cleaning up. Peeta returned right before she left at one.

“We can leave at two for the ceremony,” he said. Katniss was glad that Peeta had been invited as well, as it not only gave her a ride to the wedding, but also a date. With all the secrets surrounding the persons involved in the wedding, Katniss was nervous about how the day would unfold.

Effie had ordered a limousine and driver that would deliver herself and Annie to the park where the wedding would be held and then transport the married couple to the reception. Haymitch was driving Finnick to the event.

Katniss wore yet another dress from Effie’s vast closet. It was pale blue. Peeta was dressed in the gray suit he’d worn to the opera with her. He looked quite handsome.

As they drove to the ceremony, Katniss marveled that only a week earlier their relationship had been so tested. It was amazing to think about how quickly they’d come back together after those difficult few days. She was turning into one of those girls she’d always laughed at, but she couldn’t help it. It was as if she and Peeta were meant to be together.

Peeta parked the car and they got out. The limo was already there, as well as a couple of other cars. The limo driver was sitting in the front, headphones on, tapping out a beat on his steering wheel. 

“Where is everyone?” Peeta asked.

Katniss pointed to a small building at the edge of the parking lot. “Effie and Annie are supposed to be dressing inside.” She looked toward the gazebo. “Haymitch is over there.” 

Haymitch was talking to a stocky man with white hair that was dressed in all black. 

Peeta put his hand to his forehead to block the glare. A surprised look came over him. “Hey I know that guy.”

“Why don’t you say `hello’ to your friend then,” Katniss suggested. “I’ll check with Effie and see if she needs me to do anything.”

Katniss walked over to the tiny building to find a frantic Effie. “Annie is missing.”

“What do you mean?”

“I helped her dress and then when I was dressing she disappeared.”

“Well she can’t have gone far; she’s getting married in less than an hour.”

“I’m worried that Finnick’s going to see her. It’s bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the ceremony.”

“Oh Effie, really.”

“That’s what they say.” Effie looked like she wanted to cry. “And the photographer never showed up.”

Katniss sighed. “I’ll go look for Annie. And the photographer is likely running late.”

Katniss left the small building and scanned the area. But the park was empty except for Peeta, Haymitch, and the white-haired man.

Where was Annie? And what about Finnick? 

Katniss walked over to the limo. Maybe the driver had seen the couple. 

She tapped on the driver’s side window. The red-haired man was so engrossed into his music, that she had to wave her hand in front of the windshield to catch his attention.

The window lowered. He pulled out his ear buds.

“Have you seen the bride?” Surely the driver must have seen Annie and Finnick. There was no place to hide in the park.

“Yeah. Her and the groom are getting it on in the back.”

An icy shiver ran down Katniss’ back. If Effie found out… Katniss was doubly glad she ridden to the wedding with Peeta.

“Okaaay. Do you have any idea when they’ll be done?”

As soon as the words were out of her mouth, she realized how ridiculous her question sounded. She started to giggle, a tiny hiccup that developed into a full-blown, side-splitting roar. It was as if a dam had burst forth. She laughed so hard that her stomach hurt. Tears ran down her cheeks. 

Her reaction must have been contagious because the driver began to chuckle as well. “Pretty soon,” he choked out. “The car was rocking and rolling like crazy right before you got here. I think they’re cooling down now.”

His last comment set her off into a second fit of laughter. When it was over, she put her hands onto her cheeks to wipe away the tears that were falling down her face. 

“That’s waaay too much information. But thanks.”

She stepped away from the limo and walked toward the gazebo. She couldn’t remember the last time she’d laughed so hard. In that moment it felt so good to be alive.


	6. Chapter 6

Katniss knew she should return to Effie with news of her discovery of Annie’s whereabouts, but she didn’t dare because she knew how Effie would respond. Instead she set off for the gazebo where Peeta, Haymitch, and a white-haired man were talking.

“Here’s Katniss now,” Peeta said, reaching for her hand to pull her near and then wrapping his arm around her waist.

“I’d like to introduce you to my godfather, Clarence Engel. Apparently Annie hired him to conduct the ceremony.”

“I know you,” Katniss blurt out as she took in the older man’s white hair and blue eyes, the very same color as Peeta’s. “You’re the Capitol Mall Santa Claus.”

The man laughed. “I’m surprised you recognized me without the beard. I shave it off after Christmas and re-grow it every fall. Having a real beard gives me an edge in getting that job.” 

He studied her carefully. “Do we know each other?”

“You gave me Peeta’s business card at the mall last December and told me he needed help at the bakery.”

A puzzled look came over the man’s face. “Did I? I don’t remember.”

“My five-year-old niece told you about me. That I needed a job.” Katniss almost added the part about needing a boyfriend as well, but she thought she’d keep that bit from Peeta. He might not appreciate that his godfather was passing out his business card and telling women he was available.

“Well thank you Clarence,” Peeta said. “I had no idea you were the one that sent Katniss to me.”

“It’s my pleasure, but I wish I could recall it. Are you sure?”

Katniss nodded vigorously. You changed my life completely. How could you not remember? She almost said it aloud, but didn’t because it sounded crazy.

She hadn’t given much thought lately to the curious set of circumstances that had first brought her to Mellark Bakery. It was ironic that the man didn’t even remember giving her Peeta’s card, didn’t realize the impact his simple conversation had had on her. She guessed the odds were in her favor when she took Wren to visit Santa Claus that day.

Or maybe it would have happened anyway. Maybe there was a bigger plan in place, a reason her life had fallen apart and was now being reworked into something far better.  


Clarence’s blue eyes twinkled back at her; their shape and color and warmth reminded her so much of her boyfriend.

“Are you and Peeta related? Your eyes are the same.”

“Distantly,” the man answered.

“Clarence was my dad’s second cousin,” Peeta explained.

A loud shriek sounded across the park. Katniss startled, causing Peeta to give her a curious glance. Effie must have figured out what had happened.

The conversation ended as everyone turned to look toward the parking lot where Annie and Finnick were exiting the back of the limo. Annie was straightening her dress, pulling it down in the back. Finnick was zipping the fly of his pants. Effie was waving her hands excitedly.

“Oh crap,” Haymitch muttered. He’d been standing nearby listening to the conversation between Katniss and Clarence and Peeta. “I need to take care of this.”

He rushed toward the parking lot leaving the three of them watching.

Though they couldn’t hear the words, Effie appeared to be chastising the couple. When Haymitch arrived, he seemed to take charge. The four of them huddled together in conversation for a few minutes before they all walked toward the small building.

Clarence cleared his throat, drawing Katniss’ attention away from the drama unfolding in the parking lot.

“So is this the young lady you were took to my cabin?” he asked Peeta. Clarence turned to smile at her. “You must be special. Peeta’s never taken anyone there before.”

Peeta blushed. “Er, no, we haven’t gone yet. I was thinking maybe next weekend.” He gave Katniss a sideways glance, as if to ask her permission. 

Her face grew warm, but she tilted her head toward him as if to say “okay.” Yes, she was more than ready.

Clarence chuckled. “That’s not going to work, unless you care to join my fishing buddies and me.”

Peeta frowned and gave Katniss an apologetic look. 

It’s okay, she mouthed back, squeezing his hand. 

Two cars turned into the parking lot. 

“I’m going to see if the photographer has arrived,” Katniss told the men. 

She excused herself. Already more cars were pulling in. It must be getting nearer to the start of the ceremony.

A man exited one vehicle carrying a wooden stool and a guitar case. 

Katniss approached him. “Are you providing the music?”

The man nodded and Katniss directed him toward the gazebo. “The ceremony will be there.”

What a mess, she thought. She introduced herself to some of the other guests, as well, and pointed toward the gazebo.

There was no seating around the structure. Even though Effie had complained, Annie had insisted that the guests didn’t need chairs. Everyone was fit enough to stand for the short ceremony. Katniss hoped they wouldn’t have to wait too long.

But they did wait. After ten minutes of playing traffic cop, directing more guests toward the gazebo, Katniss headed to the small building. Surely Effie and Haymitch must have finished lambasting Annie and Finnick.

As she got closer, Katniss could hear that the chastisement was continuing.

“I went to all this work to plan a wedding and you already got married.” Effie sounded like she wanted to cry.

“It’s all right Aunt Effie, we can do it again.”

More guests arrived and Katniss sighed hoping the argument would be resolved soon. She turned back toward the parking lot.

Five minutes later, she headed back to the small building. It was past time for the ceremony to start. The sound of singing rang throughout the park. The musician was playing an old Bob Dylan song, Blowin’ In The Wind. For lack of anything better to do, Annie’s and Finnick’s guests were singing along.

They really need to get the ceremony underway, Katniss thought.

But before she got to the building Annie and Finnick walked out, followed by Haymitch and Effie. Surprisingly, Effie was wearing Annie’s lacy veil. 

“What’s going on?” Katniss asked.

“A change in plans,” Annie said. She was beaming. “My Aunt Effie and Haymitch are getting married instead. Did you know that Haymitch was Effie’s first husband?”

“What?” Katniss looked at her landlady in shock. Marry Haymitch? Was Effie out of her mind? But she remembered the woman’s drunken lament the previous evening. 

Effie’s cheeks were pink. “Haymitch and I are going to give it a second go. Maybe this time around it will take.”

“Are you sure?” How could Effie decide to marry someone in only a few minutes? It had taken Katniss a few agonizing days to make up her mind about a job offer. 

“We are,” Haymitch said, taking Effie’s hand. He threw Katniss an irritated look.

Was Effie acting impulsively or did she simply know her heart? Katniss couldn’t decide.

“I would have worn something different if I’d known I was going to be the bride,” Effie said. “Something that matches your suit Haymitch. We would look so much better for the photographs.” 

“The photographer never showed up,” Katniss mumbled, still in shock about the change in the couple to be married.

“I cancelled the photographer,” Annie said. “It cost too much. Everyone can take pictures with their phones.”

Haymitch snorted. “It looks like we’re having a hipster wedding this time around.”

Effie sighed dramatically. 

The five of them walked toward the gazebo. 

The musician had just finished playing The Beatles’ The Long and Winding Road. 

Finnick faced the group “There’s been a change of plans. Annie and I won’t be the stars of this event. My good friend Haymitch is marrying Annie’s Aunt Effie.”

“Have you gotten cold feet Finnick?” a woman with pink hair and a big tattoo of a fish on her shoulder shouted.

“No. Annie and I snuck off and got married last weekend. So we’re sharing our day with Haymitch and Aunt Effie.”

The guitarist began to play a soulful rendition of the wedding march as the guests gathered around the middle-aged couple. Finnick stood to Haymitch’s side, while Annie came alongside Effie. 

Clarence stood in front of the new bride and groom. “You do realize this isn’t legal if you don’t have a license.” 

“Well, we’ve done everything ass backwards already,” Haymitch said, causing loud laughter among the guests. When it died down he continued. “Why should we stop now? I suppose we can get the license Monday when the Panem City Hall opens.” 

“As long as you understand,” Clarence said. 

Inexplicably Katniss found herself tearing up as Effie and Haymitch repeated the traditional wedding vows. 

I’m turning into such a sap, she thought. She took a sideways peek at Peeta, noticing how good he looked in his gray suit. 

Afterwards, Effie insisted that Annie and Finnick take the limo to the restaurant for the reception saying that she would ride with Haymitch in his car.

“I don’t blame her,” Katniss told Peeta. “I wouldn’t ride in that limo either unless it was scrubbed out.”

The reception was held in the outdoor patio of a restaurant near to the water. Once there, Effie and Haymitch faded into the background to join with the other guests. It was clearly Annie’s and Finnick’s celebration as they sat at the special table set aside for the wedding couple. 

Midway through the meal, it dawned on Katniss that she might have to move again. Would Haymitch be moving in with Effie? 

After Annie and Finnick cut the cake Peeta had baked, a delicious carrot cake topped with cream cheese frosting and decorated with a sea creatures, Effie and Haymitch found Katniss.

“Haymitch and I are going to spend the weekend at the Hilton.”

“Beats our first wedding night at that dive with the vibrating bed, huh Steph.” 

Effie rolled her eyes, ignoring her new husband. “Would you please take care of Buttercup until I return? I’m not sure when that will be.”

“Sure,” Katniss said. She’d finally have the place to herself. She could actually invite Peeta up without worrying about Effie’s prying eyes.

The party wound down. Annie and Finnick were the first to leave. They had planned an overnight stay at a hotel by the airport before jetting off to a tropical island for a week.

Effie and Haymitch left soon after taking care of the bill.

“What a day,” Peeta exclaimed as he drove Katniss home. “That was probably the most surprising wedding I’ve ever attended with the switch in the couple getting married.”

“Yeah, that was weird,” Katniss agreed. “I still can’t believe Effie agreed to marry Haymitch. It seems so reckless.”

“Reckless?” Peeta turned to look at her with a quizzical expression.

“Maybe sudden would be a better way to put it,” Katniss explained.

“Well sometimes a person just knows,” Peeta said. He was staring at the road, and Katniss studied his face. Was he talking about Effie and Haymitch or about his feelings for her?

Feeling a bit uncomfortable, Katniss threw out a joke. “And now Effie’s on her honeymoon without any clothes.”

Peeta chuckled. “Haymitch can buy her more.” 

“Do you know what he does?” 

“He said he herds geese.”

“What?”

“That’s what he calls the guys he sponsors. Apparently Finnick’s not the only one. But anyway he doesn’t need to work. Finnick told me that Haymitch made a killing in the stock market years ago. He’s quite well off.”

“Wow!” Katniss wondered if that had anything to do with Effie’s pursuit of her ex-husband, but as she thought it over she doubted it. If anything, loneliness played a much bigger role in Effie’s decision. The woman needed someone to nurture, well boss around. Katniss hoped Haymitch was ready for her.

Peeta parked his car in the alley behind the bakery and then walked Katniss back to the antique shop. 

“Would you like to come upstairs for a bit,” she asked. Both of them were completely sober after the nonalcoholic reception. 

“Okay.” His voice was husky and Katniss’ hand shook as she turned the key in the lock. Once inside the shop she reset the alarm.

“I wonder if Effie’s going to keep the shop,” Katniss said, as they walked through the dimly-lit store. “Do you think Haymitch will move to Panem?”

“I’m guessing after today they have a lot to figure out.” Peeta put his hand on the small of Katniss’ back and she gave an involuntary shiver.

“I guess so,” she murmured as she opened the door that led to the upstairs apartment. 

Effie had left a light on, so the living room was bathed in a soft glow when they entered. 

Buttercup was sitting in the center of the sofa, a haughty expression on her face.

Peeta’s arm fell away from Katniss as he walked toward the cat. “Finally. I have been waiting a long time to meet the elusive Buttercup.”

He held out his hand for the cat to smell. Buttercup must have found a scent she liked, because after sniffing Peeta, she rubbed her nose and ears onto him.

“I think she’s in love with me,” Peeta joked.

“She’s marking you.”

“Is that what you call it?”

He turned to Katniss and they both sat down on the sofa, causing Buttercup to mewl loudly and then jump onto the coffee table in front of them.

They fell into each other’s arms and met each other’s lips. There was no hurry. They had the place to themselves.

Enjoying the luxury of a long upholstered bench that they could stretch out upon, so different from Peeta’s car, brought to Katniss’ memory a similar moment months ago on the sofa in Peeta’s apartment. 

Was Peeta marking her? She was certainly marking him.

This time, though, Katniss was the first to pull away. She didn’t want to consummate their relationship on Effie’s couch. Not with Buttercup staring at them curiously from the coffee table. She wanted better. 

“Not here,” she muttered.

It was as if Peeta could read her mind, or maybe he felt the same, because he stopped immediately. 

They moved into an upright position, holding hands and staring at each other, both trying to catch their breath. Fortunately or unfortunately they’d become good at cooling themselves down.

A loud “meow” interrupted the moment. 

“Could I see that photo album of the cat?” Peeta’s question redirected Katniss’ thoughts.

Katniss smiled. “Sure.” 

She untangled her hand from his and got up from the couch to get it. She handed it over to Peeta.

He opened the first page to find Buttercup dressed as a nurse. He laughed loudly. 

“This sheds a whole new light on Effie,” he commented. “I wonder if she’s showed this to Haymitch.”

Katniss snorted. “I wonder how Buttercup will feel to be replaced by him.”

Peeta turned the pages slowly. Katniss wondered at the special look on his face as he studied the photos. His interest suggested an entire world locked away inside of him. 

In the soft light she noticed his eyelashes, becoming a bit fixated on their length. How had she failed to notice them before? How did they not get all tangled up when he blinked? 

It had been a long day and she found herself leaning into Peeta’s side, dropping her head onto his shoulder and dozing off. After a while she felt herself being moved to a more comfortable position, stretched out along the length of the couch. She sighed contentedly as she felt Peeta’s weight behind her, his arm falling over her waist. 

She woke to the caterwauling of the cat. She tried to turn onto her back but Peeta was pressed up against her, his face buried into the back of her hair.

She wondered how he could even breathe, but she knew he was breathing because she could hear the rhythmic hum, like that of a bee buzzing at her neck. Katniss was trying to figure out how to extricate herself from her position without waking Peeta. 

The taste in her mouth was foul. She still wore her wedding clothes. She could only guess at the disastrous condition of her hair. 

She wanted to get up and take a shower. 

But Buttercup made that impossible. The cat jumped onto Peeta’s legs and walked up the side of his body to his waist, startling him. He sat up suddenly, twisting onto his back and partially falling off the edge of the sofa, hitting his arm against the coffee table.

“Hey,” he yelled.

Meanwhile the cat had jumped back onto the coffee table.

Katniss helped to pull Peeta back onto the sofa. They repositioned themselves and Peeta rubbed at his arm. 

“Do you need ice or a bandage?” 

Peeta shook his head. “I’ll be okay. If anything it’s my leg I need to worry about. I fell asleep with my prosthesis on and it’s already a bit achy.”

“Do you need to take it off Peeta?”

“I’ll do it when I get home,” he said. He stood up. “I probably should be going.”

“Okay.” Her heart gave a little twist. She didn’t want him to go. What was she going to do all day alone in Effie’s apartment?

“Look why don’t you come over in an hour,” Peeta said, as if reading her mind. “Give me time to clean up and make something for our breakfast.”

“All right.” Her spirits lifted immediately. She led him downstairs, noticing that he was limping. 

“Walk back with me to the shop and I’ll give you the keys after I open the door,” Peeta said. “I don’t want to take the stairs a second time to let you in.”

He kissed her cheek after giving her his keys and she was grateful that he hadn’t gone for her lips because she knew her breath was sour.

She raced back to the antique store. She fed Buttercup before showering. She put on comfortable clothing, a t-shirt and yoga pants, braided her hair, and brushed her teeth thoroughly so that her breath was minty-fresh. 

Only thirty minutes had passed. Katniss tidied up the apartment, killing time for another fifteen minutes before heading over to the bakery. She hoped Peeta was cleaned up, but she didn’t care if he wasn’t, she was simply eager to be in his presence again. 

She let herself into the bakery and locked up the front door behind her. She climbed the stairs. The door to the apartment was open and she called out, “Peeta, I’m here,” before entering.

“I’m in the kitchen.” 

The smell of bacon washed over her. Other than baking bread, was there a more welcoming smell?

He was standing at the stove leaning on crutches as he flipped a slice of french toast in the frying pan.

“Are you all right?” Seeing Peeta on crutches made Katniss nervous.

“I took off my prosthesis. Since I don’t have to work today, I thought I’d take a break from it.”

Guilt flooded her. She should have sent Peeta home last night instead of falling asleep on the couch. She suspected he’d stayed behind because he didn’t want to wake her so she could let him out and then reset Effie’s alarm.

As if he could read her thoughts, Peeta reassured her. “It’s okay. I’ve fallen asleep with it on before. 

“Would you like your french toast topped with syrup or powdered sugar?” he asked.

“Syrup”

“You can get it out of the fridge then.”

She opened the narrow refrigerator behind Peeta and took out the syrup, carrying it to the table.”

“Do you need help with anything else?”

“Nah, I’ve got this.” Peeta turned off the stove and plated the thick slices of french toast and bacon. He carried a plate to her at the table, and then returned to the kitchen to get his own plate to bring back. He sat down, setting his crutches onto the floor.

“You’re very talented on those things.” 

Peeta grinned. “I’ve had lots of practice. I had the crutches for weeks before I got fitted for the prosthesis.” He picked up a shaker filled with powdered sugar and sprinkled it onto his french toast. “If you want, later I can show you some tricks I picked up on YouTube on how to dance with my crutches.”

Katniss laughed. “Are you serious?”

“Yes. But you’ll have to help me push the furniture to the wall to give me space in case I fall down.”

“Any other secrets you’re keeping from me?” Katniss joked.

“Maybe.” Peeta winked at her and put a forkful of the sweetened bread into his mouth.

“I don’t think I’ve ever had french toast with powdered sugar,” she commented.

“It’s good, taste it.” He stabbed a piece with his fork and held it out to her.

She opened her mouth and took it in.

“It is good,” she said, when she’d chewed and swallowed it. “But I think I like syrup better.”

She held out a piece of the toast that had been doused in the sticky liquid to him. He opened his mouth and took it in. 

“It’s okay, but I think I’ll stick with powdered sugar.”

She leapt to her feet when they were done eating. “I’ll wash up.”

“Just put everything into the sink Katniss. I’ll take care of it later. I want to show you something.”

Once she’d cleared the table, he led her to the guest room, the one she’d lived in for two weeks months ago. He had leaned the twin box spring and mattress sideways against the wall to give him more space to create an art room. An easel was set up and finished canvases rested against the walls. The bright colors of the paintings gave the room a cheerful glow. 

“Oh Peeta,” Katniss whispered as she looked around. “This is incredible.”

She had no idea that Peeta was painting again. When they’d first met he’d told her that he’d stopped. That he’d lost his passion for it. She was so glad to see that he’d found it again.

He flipped through some of the works leaning against the wall to show her. Clearly Peeta took his inspiration from his day-to-day life. One painting showed a cup of hot chocolate next to a frosted flower cookie on a plate. Another depicted the meadow where they’d picnicked for his birthday. A third showed the orange-colored sky at sunset. There was even one of her in profile, dressed in her white Mellark’s apron, her braid hanging over her shoulder as she helped a customer.

“I talked to an old friend. He wants to hang a few in his gallery. He thinks he can sell them.”

“That’s great.”

“I thought I’d never go back to it, but watching you chase your dreams inspired me to pick up my brush again.”

Katniss smiled. The idea that her personal struggles had helped to inspire Peeta to pursue his own ambitions both surprised and even humbled her. 

“We’ve helped each other.” She stood on tiptoe to plant a kiss onto his lips. What started as a simple buss quickly grew. They were standing in the middle of the room, and Peeta was leaning against her, balancing his weight on his good leg and the crutch supporting his left side. 

When they parted to catch their breath, Peeta leaned down and rested his forehead against hers. 

“This position is kind of awkward for me with the crutches and all,” he murmured. “How about we go into my bedroom.”

Katniss heart thumped loudly in her chest. Her throat tightened. She’d been waiting for this moment for months. But strangely she wasn’t burning with lust. Instead other emotions flooded her: warmth, tenderness, love. A firm conviction that she was in exactly the right place at the right time. 

She pulled her forehead back from Peeta’s and looked into his eyes.

His pupils were dilated. He was nervous, but then so was she. This wasn’t her first time but it was different. She loved Peeta.

“Yes,” she agreed.

He led her to his room. Katniss had seen it before through the open doorway months ago. But like the rest of the apartment, it had undergone a change. Like the public spaces it was transformed, changed from spartan to homelike.

Art hung on the walls, an upholstered chair with a stack of books alongside sat in the corner. The double bed was covered with a fuzzy peach-colored spread. The lamp on the nightstand was already lit.

Peeta sat down on the bed, shoving his crutches underneath it. He patted the place next to him indicating Katniss to sit down.

In that moment she caught sight of his empty pant leg just below his left knee resting flat against the side of the bed.

Oh, Peeta. A wave of sadness came over her when she thought of his embarrassment about it. 

“Are you all right?” he asked. 

She smiled reassuredly and sat down beside him. “I am,” she said as she twisted her head to kiss the side of his neck.

They both fell backwards onto the bed rolling onto their sides as they reached out for each other. Their coming together was slow and sweet and sensuous. The tender exploration of each other’s bodies took a long time as Katniss spent extra time to reassure Peeta that the loss of his leg didn’t make any difference to her. She loved him exactly as he was. 

It was all so different from the rushed, frenzy that she had attempted to orchestrate on Peeta’s couch months earlier. 

Peeta had been right to put a halt to things. This was so much better. It had meaning.

Afterwards, as they cuddled together under the fuzzy coverlet, she couldn’t help but think aloud. “I wish I could freeze this moment.”

“Oh, Katniss there will be many more moments,” Peeta reassured her. “We’re only getting started.” He drew lazy circles onto her belly with his hand. The tickling sensation made her tremble in anticipation.

Wrapped in Peeta’s arms she dozed off. A nagging thought awoke her with a start, a memory buried deep in her subconscious. That inner voice that had whispered to her when she’d walked into the bakery for the first time. You’re home. She should never have doubted herself. 

She could hear Peeta’s breath, feel the warmth of his body pressing against her bare skin. Katniss reached for his hand that was thrown over her side and entwined her fingers into his.

Yes, she was finally home.

 

 

Epilogue

One year later

 

Katniss sat in the hard chair in the terminal, and studied the two gold bands on the fourth finger of her left hand. The pearl engagement ring nestled snugly into a curve cut into her plain wedding band.

“Now boarding rows 28 through 33 for flight 451,” a voice announced over the loud speaker.

“That’s us, Mrs. Mellark.” Peeta waved the paper tickets that he held in his left hand, causing his matching wedding band to sparkle in the glare of the fluorescent lighting overhead. 

A silly smile crossed Katniss’ face as she stood up. Even though the passport in her purse read Katniss Everdeen, Peeta had been calling her Mrs. Mellark ever since their wedding at City Hall yesterday afternoon. 

A small dinner party with family and friends had followed. There had been some empty seats though. Effie had called at the last minute with an excuse. Apparently Annie’s water had broken a few hours earlier and she, Haymitch, and Finnick were at the hospital awaiting the birth of the baby. 

“Three whole weeks in Paris,” Peeta said, jolting Katniss from her thoughts. “That’s someplace I never thought I’d get to go.”

Katniss smiled to herself as she and Peeta stood in line to board the aircraft, glad to be going to Paris to honeymoon, and not to work herself into the ground.

Refusing to accept the French company’s job offer had been one of her very best decisions. Less than three months after Coriolanus Snow purchased Seneca Crane’s business, he’d sued Seneca citing fraud. The case was still being disputed in an international court. If Katniss had taken the job, she likely would have been entangled in the lawsuit. She’d have been out-of-luck, out-of-work and starting over yet again.

But now she could enjoy the City of Love with her husband. 

Peeta held out the tickets to show the attendant. He reached into his pocket to pull out his passport. Katniss opened her purse and handed hers over as well. 

“Enjoy your trip,” the woman said, after looking the documents over carefully.

Peeta beamed. “We will.” 

His boyish excitement made Katniss grin because as it turned out Peeta was far more interested in going to Paris than she had ever been. He was eager to visit the city because of its world-famous art museums.

The baker she’d fallen in love with had, over the past year, revealed some surprises of his own. So caught up in her own career struggles Katniss hadn’t realized the extent of Peeta’s concerns about his work as well. 

His true love was painting; he’d only taken over his family’s bakery after the death of his father.

“I can’t bake cakes for the rest of my life,” he’d admitted to Katniss in one of the first joint sessions the couple had had with Dr. Aurelius. “I want more.”

She’d been stunned at the news. “But you’re so good at it.”

“Just because you can do something well doesn’t mean that it’s all you want to do.” 

That conversation had led the both of them to be more open with each other about their likes and dislikes and stop pretending to be something they weren’t in order to make the other happy. 

Katniss admitted that, while she enjoyed hot chocolate, she much preferred coffee in the mornings. 

Peeta explained that taking Katniss out every week, sometimes even twice in a week, was impacting his finances, now that he was also spending money on brushes and paints and canvasses. “I know you offered to pay, but since I asked…” his voice trailed off. 

“For crying out loud, we don’t have to go out so much,” she snapped. “I’d be happy to stay in and watch a DVD with you.” 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The air was stuffy and warm as they stepped inside the aircraft.

“Here are the seats,” Peeta said. He opened the overhead bin and shoved in his bag, and then hers. 

They sat down; Katniss next to window and Peeta in the middle.

“Will you be comfortable in the middle seat?” she asked. “We could switch.”

“No. You take it. I’m going to sleep now. Wake me up when we get there.”

Katniss snorted. “Still tired from last night?”

The look he gave her made her shiver. It had been their wedding night. Neither of them had slept.

Peeta was asleep by the time the plane lifted into the air. Katniss pulled a paperback from her purse and opened it. But she couldn’t concentrate. She stared at her sleeping husband selfishly wanting him awake to talk with her. But she knew he was exhausted and not only because of their passionate evening. He’d accomplished a lot over the last few months. 

He’d sold a half interest in the bakery to Haymitch Abernathy to raise money to purchase the building that formerly housed Effie’s antique shop. He’d opened an art supply store and painting studio in that space. 

After her wedding, Effie had decided to sell her business and move to Haymitch’s town. Katniss had continued to live above Effie’s shuttered shop, rent-free in exchange for taking care of Buttercup. “She likes you so much,” Effie had told Katniss. “And I don’t want to move her from her home.” Of course Katniss didn’t spend every night alone with the cat.

“Does she think the new owner with take on Buttercup as well?” Peeta had joked to Katniss when Effie had first put her shop on the market.

But that’s exactly what happened. Effie couldn’t find a buyer, instead she had a big “going out of business sale,” before putting the empty building up for sale. 

When Peeta bought the building, he moved into Effie’s old apartment with Katniss and Buttercup. The apartment above the bakery became home to Vick Hawthorne, Mellark’s new baker, and Prim’s brother-in-law. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The plane leveled off and a flight attendant made her way down the aisle pushing a cart of drinks. She recited a list of beverages available, citing a complementary glass of champagne at the end.

“I’ll have the champagne,” Katniss said.

Peeta was starting to snore. Katniss gave a gentle push to his shoulder. He snorted loudly and his snoring ceased, but he didn’t wake. Perhaps he would sleep the entire flight.

A frail, elderly woman with white hair sat on the other side of Peeta on the aisle. She turned to Katniss, speaking with a slight French accent. “You must know him pretty well to poke him like that.”

Katniss grinned. “Well, he’s my husband.”

As soon as their relationship had become physical, Peeta had begun to mention marriage to Katniss. At first she’d been alarmed; they’d even discussed it in a session with Dr. Aurelius who had finally helped Katniss to understand her true reservations – she feared losing her sense of self the same as her mother had. 

But after talking it through with the doctor and then Peeta, her thoughts slowly changed. She was her own person, not her mother. So when Peeta proposed to her the first night they came to live together in Effie’s former apartment, Katniss quickly gave him an affirmative answer. 

“Have you been married long?” the elderly woman asked.

“Only one day.”

“Are you on your honeymoon?” the flight attendant blurted out as she handed Katniss the glass of champagne.

Katniss nodded. 

“How sweet,” the elderly woman said. She turned to the attendant. “I’ll have one of those too.” 

Katniss took a sip from her glass, savoring the fizzy drink. Maybe she would take a nap like Peeta when she was done. Or maybe she should wait until after dinner. 

Her life hadn’t been as complicated as his lately, but she’d been busy too with her marketing business and occasionally filling in for Delly Cartwright, the woman who’d replaced her behind the front counter at Mellark’s and who was presently babysitting Buttercup.

However, Katniss had been glad that Peeta had insisted on a long honeymoon break. That he was willing to close the art store for a few weeks. Katniss had been nervous that he was working too much lately; she knew the problems that overwork could cause. 

Dr. Aurelius had also agreed, and said that the two of them needed a break from work, and surprisingly, a break from him as well.

Katniss had been in counseling for over a year and a half; for Peeta it was even longer. 

“It’s time,” the doctor said. “Stop analyzing your life and start living it. Call me if you run into trouble.”

Katniss expected there would be trouble somewhere down the road. After all weren’t problems just a side effect of being alive? But still she thought they were off to a fine start.

The elderly woman on the aisle cleared her throat, catching Katniss’ attention. “I’d like to propose a toast to you and your handsome husband.” The woman stared at Peeta, whose face was unlined and relaxed in slumber. “He looks so kind. He reminds me of my late husband.”

She looked back to Katniss and raised her glass, her thin, mottled arm shaking slightly. A tear fell from the corner of one eye and the woman brushed it away. “Here’s to a wonderful life for the both of you.”

Katniss smiled, tipping her glass in response and took a long drink.

THE END

 

Author’s Note: Thanks so much for reading It Can Be A Wonderful Life and for all your kudos and reviews. I enjoy hearing from readers. Your kind words motivate me to continue to write fanfiction.

Early next month, I’ll be posting To Live And Learn, the story I submitted to the 2015 Fandom4LLS. The plot: Katniss Everdeen meets Civil War veteran Peeta Mellark in 1873 when she’s hired to teach at a one-room school house in Panem, Connecticut. I’ll be adding an epilogue to it that wasn’t part of the Fandom4LLS contribution.

And if you enjoyed this story, be sure to check out my other ones as well.


End file.
